What Do You Think Of Me Now?
by waterlily12
Summary: "I DON'T WANT HER/HIM AS MY FIANCEE/FIANCE!" A few pretty words and the engagement between the kingdom of Ruben and Velder crumbles. Usually it would be love at first sight but for these two, it was HATE at first sight. That's how Elsword and Aisha met or is it? Will their mindsets change when they mature and meet again? Not if a third wheel had anything to say about this.
1. Chapter 1 - Hate At First Sight

Chapter 1

**So...I was discussing with some of my guildmates ingame, about some important topics on food ('cause we were hungry), which led me to think about another thing, and somewhere along the line, it led to princes and princesses... So I got a story about royalty, yay~! /shoot**

**Yeah, it was so random XD**

**But Elsword is just throwing me one idea after another right now! DX**

**Another ElsAi story.(Sorry, but I just love this couple) Also putting into the mixture, Cheve, RavenxRena, AddxAra with the side of ElswordxAra(One-sided)...and maybe throwing in some other random shippings depending on whatever comes to mind.**

**...Using food references now...-goes to grab something to eat from the fridge-**

**Practically the same classes that I used before:**

**Aisha - EM**

**Elsword - RS**

**Rena - GA**

**Raven - BM**

**Eve - CBS**

**Chung - TT**

**Ara - SD**

**Add - Mastermind**

**Elesis(Elsa) - GM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or its characters. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I swear, this is not about food. -insert Eve's poker face-**

* * *

><p>Chatters filled the air. The ballroom was occupied with an abundance of aristocrats, eating, drinking, conversing, enjoying the time of their life. What was this party for? Why, for the engagement of two young prince and princess of Ruben and Velder respectively. But little did they know, it will all end in a disaster.<p>

A red hair, young boy walked through the crowd to find his sister. He was decked out in a suite and red tie that fit his size; His hair was a mess but he didn't seem to care. His fiery red eyes scan the room into search for the familiar crimsonette known as Elesis.

He spotted the said person chatting away with the Royal Advisor, Rena.

"Elsa!" he called out, gaining the attention of his elder sibling. Elsa, her nickname, turned and waved at the boy. She excused herself and made her way to the red haired boy.

"About time you got here Elsword!" she greeted happily. She was wearing an elegant floor length dress of red, single strapped on her shoulder; a ribbon tied around her waist; a ruby tiara rest upon her head whilst her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Didn't I say that I don't want to get married?" He demanded acrimoniously. Elsa furrowed her brows. "But this is only an engagement. And I'm sure you'll like your fiancée! She's the sister of a friend of mine and -"

"I don't care who she is!" Elsword exclaimed, exerting his arms out in emphasis. "Just cancel this! I don't want to do it!"

"Elsword..." his sister said in a warning tone. "You're a prince and most princes are to be betrothed to someone at a young age."

The young boy was going to open his mouth to reprimand but his sister beat him to it. "Now, why don't you play something for us at the grand piano? I want to hear you play!"

That wasn't a request, it was more of a demand as she shoved the younger sibling to the piano sitting at the center of the platform. Elsword begrudgingly sat down and started dancing with his hands on the keys.

The air was filled with only his playing the piano. Everyone was mesmerized by the melody but no one can recognize the name of the piece. However, the music was drowned when the double door was flung opened by a girl that looked to be Elsword's age. She had violet hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a simple laced purple dress that reached just below her knees with flowers adorning the side of her waist line.

Elsword stopped playing and looked up to see who had interrupted him, and so does everyone else.

"Oh, don't stop!" the girl cried out, ignoring the weird looks she was given. "I want to hear the rest of it! It's my favorite piece!"

"Ai! Don't go running off like that!" came a sisterly voice behind her. The girl, named Aisha, ignored her and ran towards the platform where Elsword was sitting at, who was staring at her like she was crazy.

She beamed at Elsword as she sat beside him on the bench parallel to the sleek black piano and started continuing the song for him. Once she ended, there were claps of compliments for her skillful play. Even Elsword was impressed by her show, but was a little envious that the girl had stolen the attention.

"Young lady!" scold the girl that looked like the older version of the young purplenette, yet she was wearing an aqua blue, floor length dress decorated silver and gold trimming the hems of the fabric; a tiara resting on her head was adorned with gold and silver, matching her dress. "Did I not tell you to never go off like that on your own?"

"But Noah...!" The young girl whined. "It's _River Flows In You_, it's just so beautiful!"

Before the elder girl could respond, Elsa greeted her with open arms, followed by Rena. The girls gave each other a friendly embrace as if they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Sorry about my sister," Noah apologized. "She can be very hyperactive."

"Don't worry about that, I -" Elsa was interjected by a rancorous shout that filled the room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The three turned to see their younger siblings bickering with each other. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GRAPE HEAD!"

"WELL, WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO CALL YOU?! IDIOT?! YOU NEVER INTRODUCED YOURSELF!" Their eyes emitted a murderous glare that threaten to shred each other apart.

"THEN I SHOULD CALL YOU CHERRY HEAD SINCE I NEVER GOT YOURS!"

"Aisha!"

"Elsword!"

The two elder ones had to pry the two kids apart before they not only verbally fought each other, but physically as well. Everyone in the audience began whispering about the little show Aisha and Elsword put on.

"Both of you, calm yourself!" Elsa scolded. "Elsword, this is Aisha Cerise, your to-be fiancée."

"And Aisha, that boy you were being discourteous at is Elsword Seighart, _your _fiance." Noah introduced with a level head.

"WHAT?!" The purplenette barked in shock, pointing an accusing finger at the young boy. "THAT ELDORK'S MY FIANCE?!"

"Aisha..." Noah said in a dark tone, her eye twitching ever-so-slightly. "What did I say about having manners?"

"...Always treat others politely and be lady-like." The young purplenette muttered indignantly, then pointed an accusing finger at the red haired boy. "But he was the one that started it!"

"Pfft!" Elsword scoffed. "There was nothing 'lady-like' about you the moment you barged in here!"

"Elsword!" Elsa chided and whack her brother upside the head. "You're being presumptuous! Say you're sorry!"

But by this time, Aisha was already infuriated by the comment as her cheeks flared up in anger. Elsword growled in response to Elsa's hit to the head and glared at the purplette; however, instead of apologizing, both pointed a finger at each other simultaneously. Now, if they have food in their hands, they would start a food fight. But the table with the exotic food was on the other side of the room, out of their reach.

"I DON'T WANT HER/HIM AS MY FIANCEE/FIANCE!" The two blurted out in unison, causing the audience to gasp but it shouldn't have been a surprise to them since all they been doing was to scream until each other's ears fell off.

...At least they agreed on something, right?

Both elder sisters and the elf sighed in exasperation.

"What is mother and father going to say about this..." Noah muttered to herself, shaking her head in dismay at the quick outcome. Why did they even thought that it was a good idea for Aisha to be engaged to a boy she never had the chance to meet before. But after learning that it was Elsa's little brother, she saw a ray of hope and pushed for it as well. Elsa and her were good friends ever since they were little, and they thought that their younger siblings would hit it off big as well. But that clearly went down the drain.

They guess nothing can truly be as they should be.

"I'm leaving!" Aisha proclaimed, storming out of the ballroom.

"And don't come back!" added Elsword, who stalked off to elsewhere as well.

"What are we going to do..." Elsa said in worry, looking at Noah for any kind of idea as to make the two get along. Noah simply shook her head in disappointment.

"I will tell father and mother about what had become of them..." she said, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "...It will mostly likely be cancelled considering Aisha's shot temper and stubbornness."

Elsa put a head to her forehead and sighed. "She's just like Elsword. It's ironic how they have so much in common yet they can't even get along when meeting for the first time!"

Both of them chuckled lightly before Noah break off. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving earlier than expected. It's great seeing you again Elsa!"

"As to you." She curtsied and Noah did one in return as well before she excused herself to find Aisha and leave to report back to Velder.

"This is so frustrating..." She scratched her head in distress. She had such high hopes, yet it was all shattered in the matter of minutes. She have so many problems at hand, such as her coronation, that she rather not think abut how disastrous of an event this turned to be. Truthfully, she did not want to look over the Kingdom of Ruben as the new queen just yet. It was too early for her, but their father was on his deathbed. There isn't much time left and their father wanted both her and Elsword to have a good future, which was why the engagement was made. But what was she to do now?

Maybe...they'll think differently as they mature.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha guys think?<strong>

**I think River Flows In You is a really beautiful piece. You guys should listen to it and see what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Horrors of Makeup

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Years later of that event<p>

Sun light scintillated through a window with open purple velvet curtains. The person sleeping directly under the glaring sun grimaced and tried to keep their eyes shut, but to no avail. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal violet orbs. The girl groaned in annoyance, sitting up onto her four-post bed and rubbing her eyes of the burning sensation. Sleep was still in her eyes.

"Who opened up the curtains?" she grumbled, stretching her arms and yawning. Her room was filled with tomes of every size ad color. Some stacked neatly, others propped up at different angles and opened to certain pages. Overall, her entire room looked like a library after it had been in through a hurricane.

"You're awake Princess Aisha!"

Said girl rotated her head to her door to find a woman dressed in a maid uniform greeting her with a bow. Aisha greeted back with a nod, asking her what does she need.

"Lady Noah wanted me to tell you to get ready for the special occasion."

The purplette raised an eyebrow in question, then the realization on the formality the maid used sunk in. "What occasion? And please don't call me by the title of princess. How many times do I have to say that?"

"My deepest apologizes Miss Aisha." She replied with a subtle bow. The purplette sighed in defeat, this was as causal as she could get them to. She told the maid to continue.

"There is a marriage taking place today and the royal family of Velder is invited to attend the wedding." She finished, her head slightly tilted down in respect. Aisha blinked once, twice, three times before she remembered that Noah had told her something similar to that, but of course, she wasn't paying attention since the girl was absorbed in a tome when Noah had informed her.

"Oh, right." she replied curtly and blankly. "Thank you for the reminder."

"Miss Aisha, do you need help with the selection of dresses?"

"Oh nonono." Aisha shook her head and hands back and forth in front of her. "I can do it myself." She was fearful of what kind of dress they would make her wear since the maids had a tendency to go overboard when it came to dressing her up. And she did not want to go through that hell again.

"No you won't." countered a voice all too familiar to Aisha. The maid stand to the side to let Noah through. She was clad in armor of blue, gold, and silver, indicating that she just came back from commanding the Velder Magic Division.

A sly smirk etched itself across her face. "Last time you did it yourself, you looked disastrous. Do I need to remind you how much embarrassment you caused?"

Aisha's cheeks heated up as she recount the embarrassing blunder, her clothing coordination was so out of place and disheveled that she looked like a jester. It was a terrible idea...especially at a royal meeting and the people there actually mistaken her for a jester. At the very least, not a lot of people knew what the purplette look like since she rarely show herself to the public. However, the girl isolated herself in her room for weeks after that, it was a dreadful memory to remember.

"No..."

"That's what I thought," She remarked in satisfactory in Aisha's quick defeat. "Therefore, the maids and I are going to help you!"

"..." It took her several long seconds to process that in her brain. "EEEEHHHHHH?!" Her loud scream could be heard from miles away and shooed away some birds that were perching on nearby trees of the palace. Several things went through her mind. What do they have in mind? What are they going to do to her? What was worst? The combination of her sister and the maids or protest against it? They both sound terrible options, since she can never argue with Noah when she had that look in her eyes and Aisha didn't have any fashion senses herself.

"Now, first..." Noah had dismissed the maid to pick out dresses and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room for a hairbrush. "Let's do something about that bedhead of yours."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

Noah showed her a mirror in a calm matter but giggled at Aisha's ear-piercing scream and a chain of curses as to how her hair looked like a bird had nestled in it. The elder sibling held her down and started untangling the tresses of hair. Noah neatly combed her soft locks and tied them in her signature two low pigtails.

For the rest of that morning, it was filled with screams of complaints from Aisha and upbraids from Noah. It turns out, Aisha was running away from the makeup that they tried to put on her, causing a ruckus within the palace walls. The girl does not like the idea of powder on her face, therefore, would do anything to not wear them.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" This was absolutely something that she was against no matter what. Aisha doesn't care if she was to be dress-up doll, anything but the mascara, powder, lipstick, etc.

"Aisha! Get back here and don't ruin that dress!" Noah commanded, chasing after the girl throughout the entire building. Even though Noah was wearing heavy armor, she could still run at a decent speed.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"This damn thing's on too tight." A boy muttered in irritation as he tried to loosen up his red tie, his hair was tousled in ever direction, two mini ponytails frame his face while a third dangle behind.<p>

A chuckle came from his blonde haired friend. "Sour this early on your sister's special day Elsword?"

"Shut up Chung." Ruby red eyes glared down on cerulean paw imprinted ones. Chung had spiky hair where two locks of hair that was brown tipped, making it earn like. Both of the boys wore sleek black suits though Elsword wore a red tie while Chung wore a blue one.

"Just saying." He mused, raising his hands in mock defeat. Elsword finally loosen his tie but now it was too loosed, he didn't care much about that.

"What are you holding?" The red haired boy gestured to the capsule-like object in the blonde's hand. "Another bomb you concocted?"

Chung let out a chuckle, "Yeah, this is specially designed for today. I was thinking that I could readjust the settings in my Destroyer so that I can launched up fireworks for the special occasion later on in the night." He proceed to held up the heavy cannon he called the Destroyer.

"Why the need to adjust it?" Elsword quirked an eyebrow.

"You see..." Chung scratched the back of his head, a habit he developed long ago. "It's more complicated than you think. The Destroyer's Frozen portal is sensitive to the powder I created in this capsule, so I need to minimize the effect it will have."

"Then perhaps you are in need of assistance." said a monotonic voice from behind them. They turn to meet an elegant silverette. She have golden eyes and long tresses of silver hair that split apart at the end. She wear a white dress with black framing the side; a translucent cerulean blue tiara; a blue gem centered on her chest as well as on her forehead. At her side was two drones staying afloat, one white and white black.

"Hi Eve, and as a matter of fact, yes." Chung smiled, grateful that the silverette had offered.

"I'll leave you two at it then." Elsword smirked and winked at Chung knowingly The blonde rolled his eyes, though there were a trace of blush appearing on his cheeks whether he like it or not. The red haired boy left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Aisha sit up straight." Noah scolded, disapproved of the young purplenette's slouched position.<p>

"Oh c'mon Noah!" Aisha whined loudly. "We're on a private boat, no one's going to see! Besides, did you _have _to put this much powder on me? I look like cake!"

Two man in raven hair chuckled in amusement. "But cakes are sweet." One of them commented, wearing a uniform of pure white and black, with a officer's cap on his head.

"I didn't need flattery, Edan." Aisha retorted, annoyance showing on her face full of makeup, she did not like it one bit.

"Aisha, behave." Noah warned, a scowl on her face.

"Just because he's your fiance, you have to take his side?" The younger sibling fumed. The two older ones noted that the girl was clearly snapping at anybody that tried conversing with her because of her sour mood.

"Raven, make sure Aisha doesn't get on the wrong foot with everyone at the wedding tonight." Edan advised the other. Raven nodded in compliance, being one to not talk too much.

"Why do you make it sound like I'm the who who's going to be causing trouble?!" The purplenette exclaimed in indignation. "I am perfectly manageable to deal with matters at hand! I don't need a babysitter! And why isn't this thing going any faster?! The ship's taking too long! Why can't we just take the Cobo Express instead?!"

Noah sighed in exasperation. "I told you beforehand, the Cobo Express is unav- This is going to be a long ride..." She rubbed her temple. Raven and Edan watched in amusement as Aisha complained about everything. They were practically used to this kind of behavior from Aisha whenever someone forced her to put on makeup, which was often. At least this served as some kind of entertainment for them.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HOSTING A WEDDING IN HAMEL OF ALL PLACES?!" She caviled out to the ocean. "I HATE THIS SLOW OCEAN SAILING"

Mind you, she loved the beautiful architectures in Hamel, and the scenery are one of the most popular based on the Elrios polls. And she would usually be one of the patient type...with a book at hand. But it was the makeup talking right nowand she was just griping about one nonsensical thing after another after what had happened.

Back at Velder, they had put layers upon layers of makeup while she was tied against a chair. They also redone her hair and tied it into a fancy side ponytail with it curled smoothly down her shoulder. An array of lilacs adorning the ponytail, acting like an oversize hair tie.

After she was done, she took in a deep breath and breathed it out again.

"Any better?" Edan inquired, wearing a lopsided smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aisha replied coolly, sitting back down, acting as if nothing had happened. And good thing that this was a royal ship of Velder, or Aisha would've made a fool of herself, shouting out nonsensical subjects like she did.

"I do apologize for so ill-behaved Noah."

"What am I going to do with you?" Noah muttered to herself. Though she was used to her behavior, Noah gets a headache every time she does this. Sometimes it would be entertaining but other times, she just wanted quiet so she could think.

...

A few hours after Aisha's gripe

...

"Finally!" Aisha chirped, exiting out the ship onto the Hamel docks and spun around in happiness. "We're here!"

"No, we still have to take the carriage to the place of the wedding." Edan remarked nonchalantly, bursting the purplette's happy bubble. Noah elbowed him in the ribs for saying that as Aisha reacted with a banshee-like scream.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF LADY EL!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.<strong>

**Anyways, hope all those who read can review on how I did, I appreciate any kind of advice that will improve my writing or just some feedbacks!**

**For the reviewers:**

**_KuroyumeHime - It's my favorite piano classic too! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! And _Kiss The Rain_ is beautiful as well! *^*_**

**_Arrow-chan3 - Thank you! I'm glad you find it funny! XD_**

**_Astaria Mel Kanariane - Thanks! I hope that I can write more funny moments!_**

**Thanks for the review~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - We Meet Again

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aisha continued to exclaim dramatically in agitation while Noah facepalmed, regretting ever putting the makeup on her. Too much was a bad thing and too much makeup was a <em>really<em> bad thing for Aisha. The elder sibling check the time and it was almost evening.

"We're going to be late..." She commented in frustration. "Let's just teleport there, it's not that far off."

"Best idea you had today." Edan remarked sarcastically, earning him a glare from the Ice Princess. He held his hands up in defense. "I was just joking around!"

"Aisha, get your staff." Noah ordered after one last glare at the man next to her. Aisha happily oblige, warping her winged staff from thin air and so does Noah, only it look like a sliver-gold axe sith a blue orb in the middle. Both magicians chanted an incantation and they disappeared within a blink of an eye and arrived at a fancy palace with ivory gates and a large garden, all decorated with lace ribbons and other things appropriate for a wedding.

"Great, now - she disappeared again didn't she?" Noah inquired the obvious with a change to flat tone, seeing the outline of Aisha who was once by her side.

"Raven, track her down." Edan ordered the Blade Master, who nodded and ran out of sight. He turned to the stressed out Noah and patted her shoulder. "Relax princess, you know Aisha. She will come to her senses after she find a quiet place to stay for a while. For now, let's visit Elsa, she'll take your mind off of this long day."

The ice magician smiled meekly up at Edan, muttering a subtle 'thank you' for the comfort and both of them ambled into the premise.

* * *

><p>Aisha wandered around the whole building and ended up next to a fountain in a garden. She heaved a sigh of relief, the stress from today finally loosening. She didn't know what had happened to make her act so...unrefined.<p>

How childish of her to be upset over such matters as makeup. But it just felt so good to shout out her thoughts, and since she was with Noah, Edan, and Raven, she could let it all out because she was the most comfortable with them. Though she does feel bad for stressing out her sister, she mentally noted that she will have to apologize later when she gets back.

Aisha sat down on the edge of the fountain, holding a palm in front of her. A light of flame was conjured in her palm and she watched as it morphed into a horse and galloped around the palm of her hand. She always find this relieving her of whatever stress she had on her mind.

When Aisha was little, she would usually sneak off to an isolated area to perform magic so that she could gaze that the phenomenal sight. She always loved magic, and was glad to be born in the magic blood line of the Velder family. She was intrigued of its origin and usage of magic once she set eyes on it. But sometimes, the purplette would study so much on them that she confined herself in the archives of the library or her room reading about them. She never made time to socialize or even made an attempt to talk to the nobles that visit the palace or even walk the streets of her Kingdom. They were of no concern to her as long as that mattered.

"That's a pretty neat magic trick." That comment startled the purplette and brought her back to reality, she hadn't expect anyone to be here. The flame in her hand suddenly dispersed in a quick burst as she flailed her arms about to try to balance herself before she falls into the fountain.

She squeaked when her efforts were going to be in vain, that is, until a hand reached out and grappled onto one of hers.

"Whoa, hold on there! Are you okay?" The voice was concerned, yet amused at the same time.

"W-what -" She stopped once her eyes made contact with crimson red orbs. Was it her or do they look familiar?

Elsword chuckled with a smirk, "Heh, have you fallen for me already?"

"..." Aisha look at him blankly before the quip unravel in her brain, it could go literally or figuratively, but she took it for the latter. "WHAT?!"

The sudden screech made the red haired boy cringe and accidentally let his grip on her arm slip. Aisha screamed in high pitch once more before making direct contact with the water with a loud splash. The boy automatically edge away when the water was splashing towards him.

"...Oops." was all he could say of his blunder, yet he didn't even sound or look the slightest sorry about it. When the purplette resurface, propping herself onto her elbow in the concrete fountain, Elsword lost it. He was laughing out loud, without catching a breath. Soon, he knelt onto the ground when his legs no long support him. He clutches onto his stomach with one arm and pounding the ground with the other in laughter.

What was so funny? Because of the water, Aisha's makeup was now a watery mess, making her look more or less like a clown. It was like a ravaged water-paint artwork, combined with her ruined hair and wet clothes. Her bangs made it worst by sticking to her skin like glue.

With the makeup ruined, her delicate pale skin was showing but nothing could compare to how furious she now look.

Aisha growled and glare murderously at the red haired boy who was wheezing for the lack of breath. She pushed herself up and stomped out of the water to face Elsword. A puddle of water forming at her feet; her figure trembling in indignation, her eyes were shadowed but gleamed with still a murderous intent.

"You..." She seethed, trying to find the right word for the boy. While she spoke, a strong wind had gathered around, following by an oscillating temperature. Her vision losing to colors of red and blue. "YOU _BASTER_ -"

"Aisha!" Raven came just in time to stop the magician from losing her emotions and causing an elemental disaster. He held the girl by her arms, locking them to her side and lifting her up into the air so that all she could do was kicking her feet in the air.

"RAVEN, LET GO OF ME!" Aisha raged, losing all her logical reasons.

"Control yourself before you hurt someone or destroy something!" He reasoned, restraining her even more when she flail about.

She froze at that, remembering what had happened the last time she let her magic lose control. Her sight returned to reality as she calmed down, though still wet and rather ugly at the moment.

"...Please excuse me, I need to go change." She muttered with as much etiquette she could muster, her staff summoned and she whisked away within mere seconds. Raven sighed and cast a look at the confusion on Elsword's face.

"Prince of Ruben, Elsword Sieghart I presume?"

"And you are?" He quirked an eyebrow, noticing the mechanical arm at Raven's side. The Blade Master bowed in reply. "Raven Corvus, a knight of Velder."

"Ah, the well known Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights?" Raven clenched his hands at the comment but other than that, his expression was unreadable.

"The Crow Mercenary Knights are no more, I serve as the Knight of the Royal Family of Velder, such as the Princess that you ran across." He replied as politely and formal as possible. The boy raised his brows, tilting his head before pointing to the spot that Aisha had stood at.

"That Grape Head?" Deep inside Elsword's subconsciousness, something clicked when he brought up the nickname though he wasn't aware of it.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement. "That 'Grape Head' as you must address her, is Aisha Cerise, the younger of the two princesses of Velder."

"Hm..." Elsword looked thoughtful for a second, humming mostly to himself. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Raven caught that comment and an ever-so-small smile shown on his face. _This is going to get interesting. _"If you'll excuse me, I must go."

The boy nodded and decided to head back to the direction of the building. Raven headed in another, planning on finding Aisha again and bring her back to Noah since the wedding ceremony is about to begin.

There was a clash, followed by a yelp, and someone falling down. Raven remained standing due to his sturdiness but the other person, a female, fell onto her bottom.

"Oh dear! The bouquet!" Something was send flying into the air and landed onto Raven's hands before he could react. He scanned whatever had landed in his hands and was intrigued to find blue roses. He never heard the existence of blue roses, let alone seeing one of such color; but here it is, in his hands, a bouquet of blue roses tied neatly together with a red ribbon.

He looked to the person whom he collided with to find an elf. She have two feather ornaments adorning her the sides of her head, wearing a green and white dress with gold outlining the hems of the green parts of the fabric. Her lustrous long lime-green hair with matching sets of eyes captivated him. Even as an elf, the woman in front of him reminded him of someone that he long known and lost.

"I'm so sorry!" the elf apologized, rubbing her head and not looking up.

"Are you okay?" Raven acted on impulse and offered her a hand to help her up. The elf gratefully took it, but before she could thank him, she spotted the roses in Raven's hand.

"You caught it!" She piped, clasping her hands over her chest in relief. "I thought they were going to be ruined!"

"I'll take the assumption that these are yours?" Raven chuckled, handing them back to the elf. She took them with care and smiled brightly at Raven, with eyes closed.

"Yes, thank you so much!"

Raven was taken aback. For a moment there, he thought that he saw _her _in the place of the elf. She tilted her head in curiosity as to what had gotten into her savior. It was her turn to ask if the Blade Master was okay. Raven snapped out of his stupor, shaking his head, assuring the elf that he is perfectly fine.

"By the way, my name is Rena!" The elf introduced with a friendly smile. "What's yours?"

"Raven Corvus."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming at the man again. "Raven...I'll remember that! And thanks again for helping me!" She began running in the direction of the palace-size building. Rena looked over her shoulder and waved.

"I'll see you later!"

"...I rather not." Raven muttered to himself, then sighed. Too many unwanted memories were resurfacing in his mind at the moment

Going back on track as to what he was going to do, Raven pushed that encounter aside.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chosen by the Roses

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<p>

"I'll get it!" said an excited girl with golden eyes and raven hair that was braid back and held by a hairpin of red and white. The end of her hair was tied with a giant orange bead. She was wearing a robe and an oriental dress that display her figure perfectly.

"Thanks Ara."

The girl opened the door to reveal Noah and Edan standing patiently outside. "Hello!" The purplette greeted. Upon hearing the voice, Elsa perked up.

"Noah!" The crimsonette tackled the said woman in a friendly embraced

The Ice Princess returned it, then pulled back and smiled brightly at the crimsonette. "You look positively stunning this evening!"

Elsa blushed in shyness. She have long scarlet hair with the side braided and tied back. She was wearing a sleeveless peach pink dress with golden designs on the chest; independent sleeves reached from the upper arm down to her gloved hands. From the waist down, the dress was layered on top of each other, hidden underneath are stockings of matching color and heels.

"You're over exaggerating it!"

"Oh come now!" Noah giggled. "Don't you think so too Edan?"

"Beautiful as an elegant red rose in full bloom." He complimented, making Elsa blush even more in embarrassment.

"See?" The purplette laughed. "Even he doesn't compliment me like that!"

"I do," Edan smirked. "But I just don't say it as openly since there's too long of a list." The woman stopped short of a laugh and blushed slightly at his quip. It was Elsa turn to laugh.

Noah simply shook her head, showing an apologetic look. "Sorry that we arrived later than expected. We had some...technical difficulties." _If you consider Aisha as a difficulty that this._

"It's fine!" Elsa smiled warmly. "As long as you're here, all that doesn't matter!"

"You girls have fun chatting, I'm going to check up on the groom." Edan waved goodbye before leaving the girls to themselves.

"So, are you ready for this?" Noah inquired in excitement.

"Um..." Elsa fidgeted, uncertain of the answer. "I'm not sure..."

The purplette smiled understandingly, setting Elsa back to her seat in front of the mirror. "You should be more certain about this decision. I heard you talk about him a lot in those letters you wrote to me, he sounds like the perfect one for you."

"And Big brother cares a lot about you too!" Ara piped. "He always mention you when he talks to me!"

"See?" Noah said, making a point. "No need to worry!" She analyzed Elsa's appearance before coming up with something. She took off the blue gem pendent adorning her neck and put it on the crimsonette. The girl looked up at Noah in shock.

"This should make you feel make more relaxed." She replied calmly. "It's Something Borrowed, and I will take the assumption that that dress of yours in Something New?"

Elsa nodded. "Who knew Elsword would have such good taste."

At this, Noah and Ara giggle behind their hands.

"Elsa~!" The door was flung opened, to reveal a certain elf with the usual cheerful smile. "I got Something Blue!" She held high in her hands, a bouquet of blue roses.

"I was so happy that they bloomed just in time for the wedding!"

"You can grow blue roses?" Noah mused. Rena realized her presence and greeted her with the utmost welcome, and then answered her question. "Elven magic is quite different than magic of a magician. We are connected more closely to nature."

"It's beautiful! Thanks Rena!" Elsa said gratefully, taking the bouquet in her hands when the elf handed it to her.

"Um...Elsa?" Ara spoke up, handing her a tiara that lay resting in a box. "This has been passed down in the Haan family for hundreds of years. It's Something Old."

Elsa looked at the three with gratitude, she was nervous before, but now she was relaxed and poised. "Thanks you three!"

* * *

><p>Elsword stand on the platform outside where the wedding is taking place. He was the Ring Bearer for the wedding, much to his dismay. Ara, as a Flower Girl, was standing next to him after they both escorted Elsa up to her brother, Aren. She noticed his slouched position.<p>

"Stop griping!" She scolded quietly, then sighed dreamily Aren and Elsa now taking the vows. "This day is every girl's dream come true."

Elsword snorted, then caught a glimpse of purple. He knew that there's someone who would disagree with Ara judging by the sour mood she wore.

"I hope ours can be like this someday."

The boy scoffed. "Never going to happen."

Ara frowned, feeling hurt. "Aren't we engaged since we were little? Why can't it happen? And I'm the only girl that you ever acted as yourself around with."

"Look Ara, I know we're _engaged_ and all, but I never agreed to such a thing, I was forced. I see you as a little sister, not someone I like. It's just absurd to not have my own choice in the matter." He retorted with an emphasis on the word he despised.

The elbony girl chew the bottom of her lips. A little sister? Why is it that that was as far as she got? Doesn't he know by now that her feelings for him was as real as it could be? Yet he doesn't even return it. Does he have his eyes on someone already? Who could Elsword possibly have his eyes set for? Of course, he's a prince with charms, practically drawing in every girl within his radar, including Ara herself, but he isn't easy to win over. So who would be the lucky one?

This weighted heavy on the ebony girl's heart. But she was determined, no one can have him except her.

Elsword gave Aren the ring that will seal the deal and his job was done. Elsa and Aren said the 'I do's' and kissed, earning claps and cheers from the audience. After that, it was the cutting of the wedding cake and then the throwing of the rose bouquet.

"Ready girls?" Elsa turned around while many other girls waited, excitingly, in hopes of catching the blue roses.

"One...Two...Three!" The crimsonette exclaims, tossing the flowers up and towards the crowd behind her. The bouquet looked as if it was flying through the air in slow motion, looking for just the right person to land on... again.

Once gravity takes effect, the roses lunges down. Ara was one of the girls and it looked as though the flowers have chose her. But as fate would have it, mother nature decided to partake in this as a gust of wind blew the roses farther, just brushing pass Ara's fingers.

Aisha yawned and stretched her hands outward since she got a little bored, not to be rude or anything, she just haven't been to enough of these parties to find any lasting interest. Suddenly, she felt her right hand weighted down by something. Her hand automatically close shut as she unconscious caught something that landed on her palm.

"Hm?" She looked up curiously as to what she got and saw a bouquet of blue roses. "..."

She felt the stares of many eyes on her and sweatdropped when she noticed all the girls staring, mostly in jealousy. "Ehehe..." She laughed nervously and turned to Noah, who was congratulating her. "Here, I think it suits you better." Aisha said bluntly with a straight face, shoving the roses in Noah's hands before anything was said.

Elsword saw the whole thing, but unlike everyone else who gaped at Aisha's actions, he chuckled lightly. She was certainly interesting.

He noted that Aisha changed into her white hoodie robe with the Velder emblem on her upper sleeve; a purple shirt underneath the garment, followed up by a deep violet skirt with trims of pink. Long, dark purple stockings and white shoes; her hair was tied into low pigtails.

The red haired prince expected to see her in another fancy dress, but she exceed his expectations - not that he was expecting to see the purplette again.

Aisha was practically the only one in the estate that didn't wear something fancy, which was probably partly his fault but Elsword will never admit that openly of course. Aisha looked looked to be someone who didn't care about her appearance and definitely not caring about some superstition on catching the wedding bouquet.

With her makeup completely cleaned from her face, Elsword thought that she looked better that way, her appearance was... almost cute - to the boy's standard, that's pretty good.

"Elsword, it's time for your toast!"

_Oh. Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...I don't know. I decided to cut the wedding into two chapters since if I combine them together, it would be too long of a chapter, unless you guys want longer chapters. ^^'<strong>

**Guys, I'm thinking of writing another Elsword fanfic (Likely to be a oneshot), but it would be a little too redundant if it was another ElsAi. So any suggestions on which characters to use? Help me expand the characters I should focus on... unless there's a demand for a series of dabbles about the Elgang's high school life that relates to the ElsAi oneshots I made.**

**Review:**

**_To Arrow-chan3 - Yus, I made it so they don't remember meeting each other until a little later on - hint hint. They were relatively young when they met so they won't remember quickly. Though I couldn't decide on their age, both in the past and the present XD_**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time, R&R~!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Grape & Cherry

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After proclaiming the <em>inspirational<em> toast that Elsword had done in less than five minutes before hand - but it was good enough to pass as someone who was sincere about it - he sat down as the applause and praises flew his way. And finally, everyone begin eating the food served to them.

"What?!" came a sudden shout from a certain purplette bolted out of her seat, causing everyone to stare at her weirdly. She flushed in embarrassment of her blunder and apologized for the sudden outburst.

Elsword snickered at the Grape Head, but wondered what had gotten her so worked up. He saw the bickering between her and her sister, and Aisha appalled at something she said. What were they discussing?

"But Noah!" Aisha whined after sitting down. "Why me?! Aren't you the expert in ice magic?"

"True," Noah replied, smirking while pretending to tap a finger to her chin. "But I want to see how far you have progressed with yours. Besides, this could be your wedding gift to Elsa."

"I don't even know her that well!"

"Well then, this is a start!" The elder sibling chirped optimistically and shoved her out of her seat, nearly sending her crashing to the ground. "Now, go!"

Aisha grumbled and walked over to where the newly wed couples were... which situated right next to where the redhead she had meet earlier was.

_Damn all seven gates of hell and back! _Aisha thought in frustration when her eyes landed on him. _Ugh, l__et's just get this over and done with!_

From what she know, Elesis is close friends with her sister so if she didn't follow Noah's request, she'll be in for it later on. She approached the table where they were chatting happily and Elsword was the first to notice her approaching figure.

"Um...Q-Queen Elesis?" Aisha spoke shyly, not knowing what she was like nor how to address her. The crimsonette turned around and smiled warmly at the purplette, which eased away some of her tension.

"Aisha right?" She inquired rhetorically. "You can just call me Elsa, it's easier. And What do you need?"

"Oh um..." She mentally whacked her brain as she just forgot what she was going to say. She was never one good at communicating with people she doesn't know well.

"Spit it out Grape head." Aisha blinked once, twice, three times before reacting to that nickname. She no longer feel any nervousness but what replaced it was anger. The purplette had to stop herself from exploding and take deep breathes, mentally counting to ten to calm herself down. She must behave as a lady in front of everyone.

Little did anyone know, it was Elsword's..._unique_ way of helping the purplette to relax.

Aisha smiled at the boy with a sinister smile, the edge of her mouth twitching. Elsa scowled at Elsword for being so rude, then apologized to Aisha. To the crimsonette, this was like that time all over again.

"Please, I understand I have not introduced myself," She said wryly, with as much politeness as she could muster in front of the brat. Elsword raised an eyebrow at this quite..._cultured_ response. "But don't call me by a nickname, especially one that I count as an insult. My name is Aisha Cerise, a _pleasure _to meet you." She curtsied, putting a hated emphasis on the word 'pleasure.'

"_...Cherry." _Aisha murmured in that last word with a tone dripping with malice. The boy smirked, staring straight into hatred-filled violet orbs.

"Bring it." He muttered, welcoming the challenge the purplette had given.

Ara didn't understand what was going on between the two, but she was a tad bit jealous of the attention Aisha was getting from Elsword and all that informality he was giving her. She knew that the red haired prince would give proper etiquette to people he isn't familiar with.

Chung and Eve just simply watch in interest as this unfolds.

"Ahem," Elsa broke the two off from their electrifying glaring contest. "What were you saying Aisha?"

_These two...they haven't change. _The crimsonette thought in disappointment. _At least they have more common sense as to not shout at each other._

"I have something to show you," Aisha replied. "But may I clear the area for some space?"

"Sure! We'll just call some workers out here to move the -"

"No need," Aisha interjected, bowing slightly. "I can take care of that."

With a snap of her finger, Aisha's winged staff was summoned in thin air again, landing on her gloved hands. An arcane circle formed below her feet and she began a incantation for a levitation spell. _"Volito"_

All of a sudden, the tables and chairs, along with everyone else, started levitating else where. There were set safely on the ground some distance away, giving Aisha the needed area.

Aisha curtsied once more, and tapped the sole of her shoes with her staff. _"Vestigia Glaciei."_

The ground below her started freezing over, fabricating a smooth, icy surface. There, she started figure-skating, forgetting her surroundings and letting the beauty of the magic take over her. Soon enough, there was a large circular area fit for skating. It became like an icy wonderland, pillars of ice to the side and Aisha used it to push herself further and into the center. There, she weaved her staff to create a statue. It was of Aren and Elsa looking happy together. **(A/N: Lol, somehow managed to incorporate Frozen into this.)**

The audience gaped at the display as it unfolds. Elsword seemingly couldn't take his eyes off of not the well-made icy wonderland but the skating figure of the purplette; he didn't think she was one with much grace, especially when it comes to skating.

Aisha slid over to where the newly wed couple was and smiled, taking them by their hands and onto the icy ground. Once they had taken the spotlight, Aisha put their hands together behind her back and left them to skate.

They skated in enjoyment for a while until Noah and Edan joined them, which was followed by everyone else.

"Did I pass?" Aisha smirked at Noah, who nodded in satisfaction.

"Passing grade on the ice element." She replied as she passed the still-standing Aisha, who managed to keep her balance on ice. She fist pump the chilling air, squealing in exultation.

"Finally!" Because of that, however, she suddenly lost balance and tipped back. "W-whoa!" She then felt herself being pushed back up by hands behind her, which was followed by a chuckle. Raven ruffled her hair when she was stable again.

"And I thought you were going to go scotch free."

Aisha pouted with a faint blush. "Don't treat me like a kid." She then thought of an idea and a sly smirk latched itself onto her face. "Raven~ Let's skate!"

"I'll take a pass on that."

"Oh?" She said jokingly. "Are you disobeying an order from the Princess?"

"Of course not," Raven replied calmly. "Skating is just not my forte."

The purplette rolled her eyes and took his wrist so to drag him, it was easy since they were on ice. "Let's go!"

They didn't get far when Aisha collide with someone, and both was sent flying a way back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't se - Aisha~!" The elf tackled the dazed purplette in a hug. "How have you been? Your performance was amazing! I didn't know you can skate like that!"

Aisha pried the over-friendly elf away from her. "Geez, thanks for the confidence. And who do you think I am? I make a little ice ring back at home all the time and skate for fun!" She said proudly yet childishly pounding her fist to her chest.

"Oh, Raven," Aisha called over. "This is Ren -"

"Hello Raven," The elf piped, cutting the purplette off. "We meet again!"

Raven bowed in return. "Indeed." Aisha looked between the two in confusion, asking if they already meet before. Raven explained what had happened earlier to the girl, and apologized to Rena for bumping into her earlier.

"Come now!" The elf waved it off. "It's me who bumped into you, so no need to apologize!" Both of them insisted that it was them that was at fault and Aisha found it funny to watch.

An idea struck the magician's mind, she clap her hands together in front of her. "I know! Instead of arguing about this, why don't you two have a little skating together? It'll make up for both of your blunders, whoever that was at fault won't matter anymore!"

Rena welcomed the proposal with open arms while Raven looked displeased.

"Aisha," Raven warned. "I told you, skating is n -"

"Let's go Raven!" Rena cut in, taking him by the arms. "It's boring skating alone anyways!"

Raven glared yet softly, back at the purplette, who waved and laughed it off. Elsword was watching them from the corner of his eyes ever since Raven helped Aisha back to her feet. He watched as they chattering like old friends, it brought a strange feeling in the boy. And he didn't like it one bit.

Albeit Aisha was a little envious that Raven went off with Rena, she knew Raven only saw her as little sister of the sort. Raven's been around as Aisha's bodyguard for as long as she could remember, it's not that hard for the purplette to develop a little crush towards him sooner or later. However, that was years ago, now, she respected and admired Raven as an elder brother figure -just like Edan will soon be- or maybe even fatherly. Yet there were still lingering feelings within her that she could not dispel.

Still, Aisha thought that the adult needed to lose that tenseness he have. He seemed to be still lingering in the past, which Aisha learned of a while back.

_Maybe Rena's amiable aura will melt that ice of his. _Aisha thought pensively. She started spinning, arms extended out horizontally, enjoying the night air. The nightfall shadowed over the day but there were lanterns being lit outside so that the party could continue. The day had gone off better than she expected.

...How she wanted to take that back when she toppled over because of the spinning. It wasn't the falling that made her regret the optimistic thought in her head, it was what came after.

She fell into a pair of warm arms around her waist, which was proceeded by a chuckle. "If it isn't the klutzy Grape."

Aisha glared up at the upside down face of the crimson haired boy. She quick shoved him away from her, her cheeks flaring up either embarrassment or anger, who knows. "Pervert!"

"Saving you from a painful fall entitled me to that name?" He smirked in mirth, which irked Aisha to an extent.

"Shut up Cherry!" She planned to stomp away but forgot she was on ice. She lifted one step forward and slipped on the unpredictable ice. "AAAIIIIEEEEE!" A soft thud was followed when she made contact with the icy surface.

Elsword couldn't help but laugh at her blunder, but careful enough as to not slip as well.

"Stop laughing!" Aisha hissed, rubbing her aching bottom. "You could've at least stopped me from falling down! What kind of a gentleman are you?"

"Then you would add more salt to your words." Elsword shrugged, which agitated the purplette even more. He silently extended a hand down to Aisha and offered to help her up. She glowered at the redhead and swatted his hand away, standing up herself.

Elsword frowned at her gesture. "What? I was trying to help you!"

"Too late for that, you cretin." Aisha spat, causing the red haired boy to roll his eyes.

"This 'cretin' have a name," Elsword retaliated. "It's Elsword Sieghart."

"I don't care even if my life depends - wait, Sieghart?" The purplette shot a look up at the red haired boy. You would've think the red hair and red eyes would give away the fact that he was related to Elsa, but it didn't for Aisha. Somehow, she didn't put the two and two together.

She pointed out him. "You're the so-call charming Prince of Ruben that I heard about?" She only heard of this when she eavesdropped at the maids' gossip that one time in Velder.

"...Should I be flattered by that or consider it as an insult?" He quipped, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"That it however you want," She replied brusquely. "But what I'm seeing right now is anything _but _charming."

The boy chuckled mirth, "I'm flattered that you see me as a cool and admirable prince." He smirked, twisting her words in his favor. Aisha's face warped into one of disgust.

"No, you're down right imprudent and egocentric jerk!" She retorted, pointing an accusing finger up at him. Elsword was unfazed by the insult, instead, he was entertained.

"You should really get up now." He took her raised hand and pulled her up to her feet, but he didn't stop there. Elsword promptly pulled her into a skating routine, spinning her around. He smirked when he saw Aisha's shock face to the fact that he knows some skating tricks of his own.

Right at this moment, fireworks were launched into the night sky, courtesy of Chung. They stopped abruptly to enjoy the beautiful display of colors and pictures. Aisha being immediately dazzled by such wonders, she scarcely was able to see a display like this since she rarely step out of the comfort of her own home.

To her, this was simply breath-taking.

Elsword chuckled at her face. "Never seen something like this before Grape?"

And he just have to ruin the mood. Aisha glared daggers at the boy. "What did you just call me Cherry?!"

He smirked in response. "Would you like to be called Cutting Board instead?"

The girl trembled in umbrage. "Why you...PERVERT!" She brought a hand back and made a swing motion to slap him across the face. Of course, Elsword's reflexes kicked in and caught it with ease.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted with a playful gleam in his eye.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU LET GO OF ME!" She fumed in frustration and indignation, trying to squirm free, yet there was a tint of red on her cheeks. Elsword rubbed his ear of how loud Aisha was being.

"You know, you're really short tempered."

"What do you know about me?!" She hissed, ripping away from him. Elsword open his mouth to answer but was interjected by someone.

"Elsword!" came the calling of Ara. Aisha took that as an opportunity to escape from this redhead.

"Looks like you have someone's calling you," She said nonchalantly, turning to skate away. "I won't be interrupting you two, so I hope I _don't _see you EVER again!"

He looked after the purplette's disappearing figure just as Ara found the boy.

"There you are! Elsa have something to discuss with us."

* * *

><p>With Aisha<p>

When the reception ended, everyone bid goodbye and went home.

"So, what do you think of Elsword when you saw him again?" Noah inquired, curious as to when her little sister was skating with the red haired prince.

Aisha gave the Ice Princess a weird look. "Again?"

* * *

><p>With Elsword<p>

"Did your opinion from last time change about Aisha?" Elsa inquired the much displeased younger sibling who cooled off after their discussion. She was a little surprise when she saw Elsword skating/dancing with the purplette.

Elsword raised a brow. "Since when did I have an opinion of her?"

"Since - Nevermind." Elsa sighed, placing a hand up to and shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit longer than the previous chapters but okay X3<strong>

**Ooh, I wonder what Elsword, Elsa, Ara, and Aren were discussing.**

**Reviews:**

_**ragna0011 - XD Don't worry, I'll update as frequent as possible, providing that I don't get a writer's block anytime soon.**_

_**Albertrojas - And I hope that I won't disappoint you when the time comes!**_

_****KuroyumeHime - If there is a ElsAi promotion story, I'm so there XD But thanks for the compliment! I try to have a consistent update on the story and I hope that it'll stay that way, but somewhere along the line, it'll probably space out. ;-;****_

_****Arrow-chan3 - Ah, Aisha and Elsword's engagement were cancelled once they met and argued with each other. More details will be given out in later chapters. Sorry for the confusion! ^^'****_

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask away! I'll answer to the best of my ability.**

**Until next time,**

**~R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory or Nightmare?

Chapter 6

**This one is just going to be short and simple 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

_"Where are we Noah?" A younger version of Aisha inquired of her elder sister as they stepped out of the carriage. The elder sister crouched down to her. "Ai, remember what mommy and daddy told you earlier today?"_

_The young purplette nodded in response. "They said that I'm going to be engage and have a fiance."_

_"And that's why we're here," Noah straightened up. "We're in the Kingdom of Ruben, and you're going to meet the boy that will be your fiance."_

_"But I don't want one," Aisha pouted. "I don't even know what he looks like!"_

_The elder purplette giggled. "But you'll see in a minute, right?"_

_The girl let out a breath, "What if I don't like him?"_

_Noah looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will doubt that. He's the brother of a close friend of mine. I'm sure you two will get along!"_

_Little Aisha looked from Noah to the Ruben palace which were filled with bright lights. "At least this place is pretty." She mumbled before the two entire the gates that led into the estate._

_They walked along the halls in silence. Aisha still didn't like the idea, but she will have to see before she make any judgement._

_A familiar melody reached her tiny ears. It was a piece of music that she loved to play on the piano back at Velder. "Someone's playing _River Flows Within You_!" She piped, unlatched her hand from Noah and followed to where the source of the music was coming from._

_"Ai! Come back here!" Noah called out, extending an arm out to catch the young purplette but she was out of reach. She chased after the girl, worrying that Aisha might get lost in the unfamiliar palace._

_"It's in there!" Aisha said happily, stopping at a large double door. She quickly and forcibly flung it open loudly. When she had done that, everyone she saw in the room had their eyes on her. But that didn't matter to her. She searched the room until her gaze landed on a boy sitting next to the piano, of whom looking like the younger version of the Elsword. He had stopped playing the moment she made an appearance and looked at the girl like everyone else._

_"Oh, don't stop!" the girl cried out, ignoring the weird looks she was given. "I want to hear the rest of it! It's my favorite piece!"_

_"Ai! Don't go running off like that!" came a Noah's voice behind her. Aisha ignored her and ran towards the platform where the boy was sitting, staring at her like she was crazy._

_She beamed at Elsword as she sat beside him on the bench parallel to the sleek black piano and started continuing the song for him. Her hands gracefully traveled to and fro the piano keys. Once she ended, there were claps of compliments for her skillful play. Even Elsword was impressed by her show, but was a little envious that the girl had stolen the attention._

_"Young lady!" scolded Noah. "Did I not tell you to never go off like that on your own?"_

_"But Noah...!" The young girl whined. "It's _River Flows In You_, it's just so beautiful!"_

_Before the elder girl could respond, Elsa greeted her with open arms, followed by Rena. Both girls gave each other a friendly embrace as if they hadn't seen each other for a while. They chatted while Elsword and Aisha made eye contact__._

_"Oi, Grape Head, who -" That immediate name caused Aisha to boil instantly._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The two elder siblings turned to see their younger siblings bickering with each other. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GRAPE HEAD!"_

_"WELL, WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO CALL YOU IF YOU NEVER INTRODUCED YOURSELF?!" Their eyes emitted a murderous glare that threaten to shred each other apart._

_"THEN I SHOULD CALL YOU CHERRY HEAD SINCE I NEVER GOT YOURS!"_

_"Aisha!"_

_"Elsword!"_

_The two elder ones had to pry the two kids apart before they not only verbally fought each other but physically. Everyone in the audience began whispering about the little show the two kids put on._

_"Both of you, calm yourself!" Elsa scolded. "Elsword, this is Aisha Cerise, your to-be fiancée."_

_"And Aisha, that boy you were being discourteous at is Elsword Seighart, your fiance." Noah introduced with a leveled head._

_"WHAT?!" The purplenette barked in shock, pointing an accusing finger at the young boy. "THAT CHERRY'S MY FIANCE?!"_

_"Aisha..." Noah said in a dark tone. "What did I say about having manners?"_

_"...Always treat others politely and be lady-like." The young purplenette muttered indignantly, then pointed a finger at the red haired boy. "But he was the one that started it!"_

_"Pfft!" Elsword scoffed. "There is nothing 'lady-like' about you the moment you barged in here!"_

_"Elsword!" Elsa chided and whack her brother upside the head. "You're being presumptuous! Say you're sorry!"_

_But by this time, Aisha was already infuriated by the comment as her cheeks flared up in anger. Elsword growled in response to Elsa's hit to the head and glared at the purplenette; however, instead of apologizing, both pointed a finger at each other simultaneously._

_"I DON'T WANT HER/HIM AS MY FIANCEE/FIANCE!"_

_..._

Violet eyes fluttered open. Aisha bolted up from her bed, her put a hand on her head and realized that was heaving tired breathes. "H-he...that boy's..._him?!_"

_And don't come back! _That sentence lingered in her mind as she looked out the window to see the full moon. She clutched tightly onto her blanket. "...Why do I have to remember this now?"

_"Father! Cancel this engagement! I don't want an idiot as my Fiance!"_

Aisha ran a hand through her lilac hair as she remembered what she had told her parents of this, it was also when the purplette set the whole room by accident.

"...Why...do I feel regret?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

In Ruben

Elsword bolt up in his four post bed in shock. He looked at his hand, seeing it tremble. "...That can't be." He wondered why the memory resurfaced now of all times.

_And don't come back! _The statement lingered in his head as he flopped back onto his bed. He held his hand in front of his face and tightened it into a fist, a sad smile apparent on his facial features. "...To think we would start off on the wrong foot again."

_"Cancel it!"_

_"Elsword...if you do, then you won't have a say in the matter if we chose another one for you."_

_"I don't care! That girl is annoying!"_

"That girl...can't believe this," Elsword muttered. "Just...what is this feeling?"

What did fate had in store for him? For Her? For them?

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...sorry to disappoint you all if this isn't what you had expected from them remembering each other. ^^'<strong>

**To the Reviewers:**

**_**Arrow-chan3 - Mhm, their engagement got cancelled. BUT, will they regret that decision now? ;)**_**

_**ragna0011 - Yes, they are formerly engaged and I hoped that this chapter explained a little of that though I doubt you were expecting this kind of reaction...sorry. It's just that I don't want to do something too dramatic since it will get to that point later on. As for the sequel to my oneshot, I don't think I will make a sequel...if I do, I might as well create a whole series of dabbles on elgang's highschool life relating/leading up to the two I already made (Actually, I think the graduation might make a good sequel if I think about it). What do you think?**_

**Until next time,**

**R&R~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nicknames For Tea Parties!

Chapter 7

**Since last chapter was short, I hope this chapter made up for that one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsword grumbled about this arrangement. Elsa was going to go on a honey moon in Sander, why would they want to have a honey moon in a place that was practically a desert was beyond Elsword's understanding. But that wasn't the point, the problem that Elsword had was that Ara was to come over to Ruben for who-knows-how-long. This was just fantastic for the boy. Elsa said that this will be the perfect opportunity to spend private time with his 'fiancée'.<p>

He discussed the issue of the engagement with her for the umpteenth time, but Elsa wouldn't budge on the subject, not this time.

"I don't even like her that way!" He argued. "Ara's more like a sister!"

Elsa scoffed. "Elsword, you're not going to break the girl's heart!"

"And you don't care about my feelings? I don't even get a say in this?!"

"Did I not warn you the last time you did it?" She reprimanded, which silence the Rune Slayer for just a moment before he retorted back. The two bickered about the subject for hours on end, that is, until Elsa had to leave. "We'll discuss this issue _after _I get back."

_Yeah right, I'll be out of my mind by the time you get back. _Elsword thought scornfully as Elsa left for the carriage. What was he going to do? Somehow, the images of a certain purplette slipped into his mind. Elsword promptly shook his head. He shouldn't even think about that, not after he remembered how _that_ turned out. He heaved a sigh and run his hand through his already tousled hair before leaving for his study room. He needed something to get his mind off of all of this.

"Elsword?" Rena knocked on the door to his study room before opening it. She was there to inform of Ara's arrival but stopped when she say him absorbed in a tome. She will have to go in his stead.

Ara was positively excited about the stay at Ruben. She could spend more time with Elsword and get closer to him. She had everything planned out, even a guide to how to win Elsword's heart.

Yes, this girl was heads-over-heels for her prince charming. Even if he doesn't feel the same right now, sooner or later, she will be victorious in the struggle. Ara just hopes that everything will work out the way she wanted it to. But hey, she had an advantage that every other girl doesn't. She's already engaged to him, which means the other competition doesn't even stand a chance already! She knew Elsword had a large population of fans throughout Elrios but she was practically the only girl who knew Elsword personally, even if it was only a tiny bit.

Once Ara arrived, she opened the carriage, expecting the Rune Slayer to be there to welcome her. But to her disappointment, it was Rena.

"Welcome to Ruben, Ara~!" The elf greeted with cheerfulness. Ara smiled and thanked the Grand Archer.

"Where's Elsword?" Ara inquired, frowning slightly. Rena furrowed her brows, looking apologetic. "He is currently in his studies, not wanting to be disturbed."

"Oh." She replied lamely, biting the bottom of her lip. She knew she shouldn't have such high hopes of Elsword waiting on her, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I'll be showing you to the room where you'll be staying in," Rena continued, tugging Ara by the arm. "So let's go~!"

...

It's been three days, since Ara came. Three whole days, and she still haven't seem Elsword. Every time she asked someone where he was, they all respond with the same answer.

The Study Room.

She didn't want to bother him while he was working, but there were times when her patience is on thin ice. How was she going to get closer to him if he never once showed his face to her?

"Ara?"

Was it that tedious to even come out and greet her for once?

"ARA!"

"W-wha-?!" The girl snapped out of her stupor to the calling of Rena holding an envelope in her hands. "Is there something wrong?"

"Geez," The elf huffed. "I been call your name for five minute!"

"O-oh, sorry Rena." Ara apologized, then gestured to the letter. "What is that for?"

"Oh! We are invited to Velder for a tea party, courtesy of Noah!" Rena chirped, remembering why she was there. "So we better start getting ready~!"

"What about Elsword?"

The elf waved it off. "He's not interested in these kind of social events. Besides, he's still locked in his Study Room right now and it would be bad to disturb him for what he thinks as a," Rena air quoted Elsword. "'Stupid-useless-chatter-tea-party'."

Ara giggled. "He really said that before?"

Rena nodded vigorously. "Absolutely! Now, let's get you out of this palace for once! You haven't even taken a step out of this estate since you got here!"

Ara sighed but obliged to the invitation. Knowing Rena, she wouldn't take no as an answer anyways.

They traveled to Velder by carriage and arrived no later than noon. Ara stepped into the palace gates only to be hit square in the face by something small, purple, and diamond-shaped. She wasn't prepared for such offense and tumbled back onto her bottom with an 'Oof!'

She rubbed her aching bottom, then picked up the diamond-shaped object to examine what it was.

"Damn it Aisha!" Cursed a voice in a distance. "You didn't have to throw it so far!"

She heard fast approaching foot steps and snapped her head up. Her golden eyes meet with lilac ones and she thought that her heart skipped a beat. It was a boy with snow white hair tied into a high ponytail and a purple scar that ran down the side of his cheek. He wore a long, snow white overcoat; a purple vest and white dress shirt under; white dress pants; a black tie around his collar.

Once the boy saw her holding the object, he scowled, swiping it out of her hands in a matter of seconds and reactivating it. He didn't even offer to help her up. "Don't touch my Dynamo with your filthy hands!"

Ara's eye twitched and she retorted back. "Excuse me?! It was the one that was thrown at my face!" But the white haired boy had already beginning to walk away from her while she was retaliating.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, send me a bill." The boy replied back with a wave of his hand as he disappeared in the distance.

The raven haired girl huffed. "What a jerk." _But he was kind of cut-No! Bad Ara! _She shook her head and scolded at herself mentally for thinking such things. That was when she realized that she had lost Rena.

Ara sighed in frustration, she doesn't know the layout of the Velder palace since she never been here before. Now with Rena gone, she's lost.

"What to do now..."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Add." The purplette grumbled when she had made sure that he wouldn't be bothering Eve anytime soon. When Add tried to assault Eve today, Aisha grabbed one of his Dynamos, forcibly turned it off, and send it flying in a random direction, knowing that Add would chase after it. It always had to been the purplette to detain the psychotic boy from going insane when seeing a Nasod. But why he had developed since an obsession for Nasods was beyond her comprehension.<p>

"Are you okay Eve?" she asked of the silverette next to her, who nodded in response with a poker face.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance Aisha."

Aisha sighed. "I can't believe he actually came. I was so sure that he would be too busy with his work in Elder."

"Perhaps it is a better option if I vacate." Eve suggested in monotone. Aisha immediately rejected that proposal.

"Eve, no! You have to stay with me for the party! I won't be able to survive!" She exclaimed. Aisha didn't even wanted to attend this 'I-have-better-things-to-do social party' as she would call it, but Noah threatened to burn all her books if she didn't partake in it.

"Aisha, you are being quite melodramatic," Eve replied.

"But I can't stand these things! With all the etiquette in the way you drink tea and eating small appetizers!" The purplette whined. "I mean I can perform them but it's just too formal! And those people talk about subjects that I will never care about, it's so boring and time-wasting!"

Eve raised an eyebrow at her, but nonetheless complied with her request.

"Um, excuse me." squeaked someone approaching them. The two royalty looked to the source to see Ara. "Do you know where the tea party is to take place?"

The two nodded in response. "We're heading there right now, would you like to come with us?" Aisha said politely.

Ara lit up in delight. "Yes! Thank you! Oh, by the way, my name is Ara Haan, Princess of Sander."

The purplette bowed in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Aisha Cerise of Velder and the one beside me is the Queen of Altera, Eve Silva."

"Hello." Eve greeted monotonously.

"Ah! So you're Aisha!" Ara chirped. "You're the one that created that dazzling display at my brother's wedding! It was absolutely wonderful!"

"Er...T-thank you..." Aisha replied meekly, flattered by the compliment. "We should get going or Noah's going to scold at me for being late."

"As long as Add is being distanced from me." Eve added in as they walked to the garden. Aisha giggled, "Don't worry, I won't let him."

"Add?" Ara inquired, walking along them.

"Add Kim, a well know engineer that works for the Royal Family of Elder," Aisha explained. "He's a childhood friend of mine, but lately, he had developed an obsession with Nasod codes which became quite the nuisance."

Eve nodded in silent agreement.

The purplette proceeded to huff. "Boys...I will never understand their reason of actions."

Ara blinked and sighed, agreeing with Aisha on the remark. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" The Velder princess asked in astonishment. "Finally! Someone that understand what I'm saying!"

"Are you saying that I do not comprehend you at all?" Eve quipped, quirking a teasing brow.

"H-huh?!" Aisha was taken aback by that, then shook her hands back and forth in front of her. "N-no! no, no Eve! That's definitely not what I mean! You're one of the few friends that I'm comfortable being with!"

"But you're being abnormally open to Ara, someone you've just meet." The silverette argued.

"I - but, but..." Aisha couldn't really retaliate against the argument. She didn't know why she wasn't being shy around the Sakra Devanam. Usually when she were to talk with someone that she only just meet, she would be overly formal and brusque, hoping to end the conversation so that she could leave.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she wasn't acting like that to Elsword a while back...the thought of the red haired boy was shot down immediately by antipathy. Nope, she will have nothing to do with him, not one that she disliked the moment they met. He probably doesn't even remember that encounter, or cared for that matter.

"Aisha, are you there?" Ara's concern voice snapped the purplette out of her reverie. She shook her head and laughed sheepishly, reassuring that she was fine. They decided to save the small talks for later and headed for the garden, where there was a long table with a white cloth over it with many types of deserts and, of course, tea.

They took a seat and Noah nodded at Aisha in approval since she had attended. Aisha scanned the perimeter for any sign of the white haired boy and was relieved to find the coast was clear. The purplette looked around the table to see Rena prodding Raven to talk but he refused to, next to them were Edan and Noah who seemed to be entertained by Raven's suffering.

Aisha, herself, was pulled into a conversation with Eve and Ara, and found it enjoyable to talk to both of them. Ara was a sweet girl, talkative, cheerful, every quality that Aisha didn't have. The three became quick friends as the converse about different subjects of interest. It somehow leaded to boys, and Ara brought up her troubles.

"I have a question." Ara said suddenly, propping her elbow on the table and setting her cheek on her palm. The two looked at her expectantly.

"Have you girls ever experienced unrequited love?"

"No." was Eve's immediately reply. "As a Nasod, such emotions as love are considered useless." Typical of the Battle Seraph.

Ara sweatdropped at such a cynical response and looked to Aisha for her answer. The purplette mulled over the question for a good minute before giving the ebony girl the answer. Since it was nothing she considered important or personal, she'll tell them.

"Well...if having a crush on someone considered requited love, then sure."

"Really?" Ara perked up and couldn't help but to ask who. "Is it that Add you were talking about?"

Aisha looked at her incredulously, then stifled a laugh. "Lady El! Of course not! I like him but not like that!"

The Sander princess was now confused. "But aren't you two childhood friends?"

"That doesn't mean I will fall for him," The purplette replied. "He's just not my type. Anyways, I used to have a crush on Raven, who was assigned as my bodyguard since I was little."

"Past tense?" The ebony girl tilted her head.

Aisha nodded. "That was a long time ago, I have always admired Raven and somewhere along the line, I developed a crush. Now that I think about it, it was kind of silly. I soon realized that he only and will always see me as a little sister he never had."

"Then you know exactly how I feel," Ara peered at her knowingly, looking down at her tea. The purplette looked at the girl blankly. "I do?"

"I'm engaged to someone and I really like him," The ebony girl explained dejectedly. "But he only treats me like a little sister he never had, he even said it himself too! I want him to see me in a different light but he seemed to be avoiding me ever since I came over for a stay. How do I make him fall for me if I'm never given the chance?"

"Then he's a jerk for not liking such a princess as yourself," Aisha said disdainfully, bring her cup of tea up for a sip. "Who is he anyways?"

"Prince Elsword Sieghart of Ruben."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone wanna take a gander as to what Aisha's reaction to this will be? Or ya'll can just wait for the next update. XD<strong>

**_To ragna0011 - Alright, I'll try but there's no guarantees. And yes, Elsword and Aisha is just like the north and south poles! They'll manage their feelings somehow. Providing if I will allow that MWHAHAHA - Joking._**

**_To Arrow-chan3 - Sorry QwQ I hope this chapter will make up for the shortness of the other one._**

**_To Albertrojas - Ehehe...the last chapter didn't make it to your expectation did it? ^^' Sorry about that._**

**Until next time,**

**R&R~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Just Deserts

Chapter 8

**Hooray for another long chapter! \o/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who is he anyways?"<p>

"Prince Elsword Sieghart of Ruben."

Here was the scene that followed after Aisha heard the name. She widened her eyes in shock and abruptly stopped gulping down her tea. In a split second's time, she spewed out the amount of liquid she had in her mouth, ending up choking and coughing desperately for air. The magician had to pound her chest to get her esophagus working again. In the process, she tried to reach for a glass of water, which somehow led her to slipping off her chair.

Aisha instinctively grabbed the closest thing to her so that she wouldn't completely fall off. In this case, it was -unfortunately - the table cloth. The purplette yepled in surprise when she pulled the white cloth down with her, along with several plates, cups, and utensils.

"Aisha! Are you okay?!" Ara bolt up out of her seat to try to help the poor girl up. Aisha groaned, sitting up on the ground and rubbing her head - a porcelain plate had fallen onto her head.

Eve looked at her with yet another poker face, but she disapproved of how Aisha reacted. "Aisha, please behave accordingly, especially when there are people watching you."

The magician's cheeks flared up as she realized that she was causing unwanted attention. Everyone was giving her weird looks, Rena looked bemused, while Edan and Raven was entertained as if waiting for this to happen, Noah glared at her, which was not good. Aisha was _so_ going to get it later.

"Um...S-sorry..." Aisha stuttered. Her cheeks heated up even more when other people started giggling at her and murmuring about her. "E-excuse me." She made a mad dash out of the embarrassing scene, her bangs blocking her teary eyes.

Eve and Ara followed suite, worried about the purple haired magician. Eve, however, was detained by a certain white haired boy and told Ara to continue on while she dealt with Add._  
><em>

"What is it now?" She inquired, a hint of slight annoyance picked up from her tone.

"What do you think, Eve?" Add gave her a psychotic smirk, staring at the blue gem on her forehead longingly. He was going to get closer to her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It gripped onto him roughly because of the armor the person wore.

"Leave Eve alone." warned the male behind him.

"Chung?" Eve spoke when she saw the blonde glaring at Add. He was wearing his heavy blue and white armor, indicating he had just came from training.

"And who are you?" The white haired boy hissed.

"Chung Seiker of Hamel." The blonde replied coolly. "Now, leave her alone or we're going to have problems on our hands."

"Chung, if I may." Eve stopped the two before the argument turn for the worst. "Add, I understand that you share a tight bond with Aisha correct?"

When the said boy nodded, she proceeded. "Then I suggest you go comfort her. She had just left the tea party with a rather distressed look."

"What?!" He shot a look at Eve before stalking off the find the purplette. Chung looked at Add's disappearing figure blankly, wondering what that was about.

"What are you doing here?" The silverette inquired once the Mastermind was gone. Chung scratched his head sheepishly.

"I, uh, came per my father's request. He said that I needed to attend some kind of social event as this since all I been doing was training and tinkering with my Destroyer and with alchemy. But as you can see, I'm...kind of late."

"That's an understatement." Eve commented.

"Haha..." The blonde laughed sheepishly. "True. By the way, who was that guy?"

"Add Kim," The Code Battle Seraph informed placidly. "Engineer of Elder, have an obsession with my Nasod Code, and is a childhood friend of Aisha."

"Oh..." Chung mused. "...Wait, what? Obsession? Childhood friend?"

"Too long of an explanation." Eve deadpanned.

"I got time." Chung grinned, taking her hand and guiding her back to the garden.

...

"Aisha! Where are you?!" Ara called out, searching the purplette frantically but also wondered what got Aisha tied in a knot like that. Was it something she said? Ara found Aisha at the back of the palace, crouched in a fetal position with her head buried in her arms.

She walked over to the purplette and asked if she was okay. When Aisha heard her voice, she looked up with teary eyes. She wiped them and was about to say something in return, but someone beat her to it.

"OI! AI!"

The two whipped their heads around to see Add coming in. But when Ara saw him, she pointed a finger at the boy. "You!"

"Yes, me what?" The boy inquired with attitude, coming to a stop at a distance. The ebony girl gritted her teeth. "What did you do to Eve?"

"I did nothing to Eve," He deadpanned. "...Yet."

Ara was about to say something back about that, but she saw the floating purple diamonds and pointed at them. "You better not be throwing one of those dynamite things at me again!"

"It's _Dynamos,_" The Mastermind corrected. "And why would I throw my precious technology at filthy trash like _you_?"

"What..." Ara's voice was quivering with fury, her head boiling over the top by the insult. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I TAKE A BATH EVERYDAY WITH STRAWBERRY-SCENTED SHAMPOO AND WEAR CLEAN CLOTHES!"

Add snorted, looking like he didn't care one bit about what she was saying. "Thanks for sharing your life, but I didn't ask for one."

Ara turned red in the face, unable to respond. The bickering two heard stifled giggles. They turned to see Aisha trying to hold in a laugh and failing miserably as she held the pain in her stomach from doing so.

"What's so funny?" The Mastermind and Sakra Devanam chimed in annoyance. They turned and glared at each other. "Don't copy me!"

"Stop that!"

"No, you stop!"

"STOP IT!"

Aisha couldn't take it anymore, she was laughing out hysterically by now.

"Y-you two...bickering...f-feel much b-better now!" She choked out, barely containing her laughter. Add and Ara watch her blankly until she got over it. Aisha wiped a few tears of laughter from her eyes. "T-thanks."

"Did someone do something to you?" Add inquired, having a sudden protective tone. "If so, I'm going to make sure they won't see the light of tomorrow."

Aisha sweatdropped, quickly waving her hands back and forth in front of her. "No no no! It's nothing like that! I'm just being my usual clumsy self, that's all!"

The boy looked at the purplette dubiously.

The magician huffed, blowing back a few strand of hair from her eyes. "Why is everyone treating me like a kid?"

Add ambled over to stand next to the purplette, patting her on the head with his eyes closed. He was taller by a head and neck.

"Cause you're short." Add said bluntly.

A tick mark appeared on her head and Aisha launched a fist into Add's stomach, causing him to yelp and stumble back a little in pain.

"I AM _NOT _SHORT!" The purplette exclaimed indignantly, walking pass him and taking Ara by the wrist. 'C'mon Ara, we're leaving."

"W-what?" The ebony girl said blankly, not exactly knowing what had just happened.

"Hey, Soap girl! Don't show your face around me again!" Add called out. The said girl jerked her head around, glaring at the boy. "WHAT?! THE NAME'S ARA HAAN! NOT SOAP GIRL! GET IT RIGHT!"

The white haired boy walked off without a response.

Rena searched for the Ara to inform her that they have to return back to Ruben before dust. That was when the two realized how much time had past. Aisha accompanied them to the gate, meeting Eve and Chung along the way. The purplette wondered when did Chung arrived and how did she missed him with him in that heavy armor and huge cannon in his hand.

"How are you doing in your studies?" She inquired of the blonde. He grinned in return, giving her a thumbs up.

"I get a quicker grasp of the concepts after those tutoring of yours."

Aisha nodded and smirked with her nose up in the air conceitedly. "Well, I am a genius magician after all!"

They all laughed at the remark - except Eve - and Aisha saw them off.

* * *

><p>With Elsword<p>

There was a knock on the Study Room but Elsword ignored it. When no one answered the door, the knocker decided to barged right in. "Elsword~!"

The boy sighed, putting his papers down and took off his glasses to pinch the arch of his nose. "What is it Rena?"

He couldn't really scold the elf for barging in without permission, Rena was just one of those people that he respects, besides, she had done that so many times he was used to it. He knew that she knew that when that happens, it meant that he's been cooped up in the room for too long.

The elf pouted. "You're not even going to ask how it went?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "How what - oh." He's mouthed formed an 'o' when he realized what the elf was referring to. He lifted his hands in mock defeat and sigh. "Fine, how did the tea party go?"

"Don't you mean the 'stupid-useless-chatter-tea-party'?" She quoted.

"Actually..." Elsword raised a finger to put a point out there. "I said 'stupid-useless-chatter-for-old-people-party' but..." He trailed off upon seeing Rena's darkening smile.

"Nevermind." Elsword said quickly.

"Well then," The elf clapped her hands together in front of her. "It was rather more eventful than any others that I have attended."

"How so?" The red haired boy asked, pretending to be interested in whatever she was saying but his tones was placid. Rena started explaining the whole ordeal with carefully planted details, which practically bored the Prince to death.

Someone please kill him now.

That's what he had wished, until he heard a certain purplette's name.

"What?" He perked up. Rena raised a brow at his abrupt interruptions for she knew Elsword didn't pay attention to what she was rambling about. She mentally took note of this reaction and relate it to what she had just mentioned as she continued.

"I said Aisha was acting weird. For some reason she spew out the tea she drank and started a coughing fit." Elsword was clearly absorbed into her description as she continued to retell the event that had followed.

"The Grape did what?!" He started laughing and pounding on the desk when Rena finished describing Aisha's mishap. Oh how he could just imagine the Grape doing that.

The elf scowled disapprovingly at the boy, "That's mean Elsword, she didn't mean to. Aisha must have a good reason for that unfortunate slip-up."

The Rune Slayer waved it off and his laughing fit continues. Now he was starting to regret not taking up on Rena's offer on going to the party. He would have loved to see Aisha's blunder for himself. It was somewhat appealing even though he knew he was being insensitive.

"If you have time to laugh at other people's mistakes," Rena put her hands on her hips. "Then you have time to leave this room and see Ara."

His laughing died out, face twisted into a frown and cursing that he shouldn't have laughed for so long. Elsword tried to think up of a reasonable excuse to get off the hook.

The boy scanned around the room frantically to get any kind of idea. When he saw the ancient tome he was reading, a light bulb lighted up on his head. "But I need to grasp the concept of these ancient runes before anything else. I haven't been able to since the days before was hectic, what with Elsa's wedding and all. I didn't have the time."

The elf raised her brows. It wasn't like the Rune Slayer to struggle with something like this. Despite his leisure appearance and attitude, he's a bright boy. If he really was having difficulty with his studies, especially something in his field of expertise, then maybe...no. Rena shook her head, she mustn't be tricked by Elsword's trickery.

Rena mustered up a stern look. "You can tackle it _after _you take a break. This is for the good of your own health. I don't want Elsa coming back finding you in a state of near death."

"Wait what?"

An evil glint in her eye made Elsword gulped down a lump of uneasiness. "Fine, fine." He said in defeat, knowing that he should never cross her. Ever.

Elsword couldn't hide forever anyways, he have to face Ara sooner or later. It's not like he had anything against the girl. In Elsword's opinion, she was sweet and attractive, but she just wasn't alluring to him. She was jut any other girl that Elsword meet, captivated by his charms and his outward manners. He see her as a little sister and nothing else. The boy even said that straight up to her face, but she had an unwavering opinion of her own.

Ara also gets a little... _too _attached to him sometimes, following where ever he went and annoying him with the useless chatters of hers when they were to see each other.

The ebony girl can be very talkative when she wants to be.

He saw the Sakra Devanam drinking and reading something outside. He sighed; time to put his act on.

Elsword approached the girl with a smile, "Hello Ara."

"Elsword!" She chirped, elated that the red haired prince had finally came out of hiding. Ara noticed the forced smile but said nothing of it. The ebony girl tighten her grip on the cup she was holding. Someday, she will make him smile for her for real.

* * *

><p>With Aisha<p>

"C-can I...P-please take a b-break?" Aisha pleaded.

Noah walked back and forth in front of her sternly, holding a ruler in her hand and hitting it against her palm repeatedly. "No."

The Ice Princess had made Aisha hold a stack of five thick tomes on each of her hands, with one more stack on her head. Aisha was also standing on a chair, her upper body leaned forward with one leg extended out horizontally behind her, another stack of books weighting it down.

It was like Aisha was flying, but with one leg on the ground plus all the weight she had to hold. It looked really strenuous and uncomfortable, especially when Aisha was wobbling back and forth due to the lack of balance.

They have been at this for hours on end.

"B-But..." The younger sibling whimpered. "My arms are falling off!"

"Then you should have known better than to behave so boorishly." Noah chastised, face to her sister with a scowl. She hit Aisha's head lightly. "Now, no complaints, or I'll burn the books instead of having you balance them."

Aisha appalled at the idea and said no more.

Noah lightly hit her on the head. "Straighter." Aisha stiffened.

"More poise."

"Maintain more balance." That was just something the Elemental Master couldn't do.

"How many times are we going to have to do this until you get it down?" Noah chastised again. Aisha groaned, silently pleading to Raven and Edan who served as the audience in the background.

The two men sympathized with her but couldn't help the amused looks etching across their faces. They didn't want to tell Noah to stop when she's in the stern teacher mode. If they did, then they will be sore all over from balancing books and doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"Thanks for the help." Aisha muttered. Someone need save her from this hell torture!

* * *

><p><strong>To my reviewers:<strong>

**_ragna0011 - Yes, and now you see why he's so studious :p To avoid Ara of course! Sorry Ara, not trying to be mean or anything ;-;_**

**_Arrow-chan3 -Yes...I do wonder when Add and Ara will get together...I haven't gotten that far yet, but I'm getting there! XD And you are hit the bull's eye for Aisha's reaction! -cue the applauds-_**

**_Albertrojas - Thanks for the support!_**

**_Astaria Mel Kanariane - You were right when she surprised everyone XD_**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**R&R~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tutor who?

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Click - clack, click - clack went the horses that pulled the carriage.<p>

A certain purplette sat with one leg over the other and folded arms, grumbling about something again. "Raven, for the last time, where are we going?"

"Noah told me that I cannot tell you." The Blade Master replied indifferently.

Aisha eyed the young man suspiciously. "...Is she making me do something I'm not going to like again?"

"Possibly." Raven replied nonchalantly, causing a tick mark to appear on her head. Why won't they tell her anything?!

...

Aisha's eye twitch in aggravation when she was dropped off in Ruben. She glared at the Ruben Palace, repulsed by the idea of being here.

_Just why?_ The purplette thought discontentedly.

"Keep staring and you'll burn holes in the place." Raven remarked, taking her luggage.

"If only that was possible," The purplette seethed, and then stomped the ground angrily. "And what in Elrios are we doing here of all places?!"

She gave Raven a look that told him to spill it or else.

The Blade Master cleared his throat before giving Aisha the full details. "Per Rena's request, your father have given consent for you visit Ruben for who-knows-how-long."

"...Rena..." Aisha said in disbelief and bewilderment. "Did what?!"

"You will be given the responsibility of a tutor as you did with Chung."

"...Tutoring _who _exactly?" Aisha narrowed her eyes at the man, knowing what to anticipate in Ruben. Her clutched tightly at the hems of her skirt as she waited for an answer.

"Elsword Sieghart."

Someone need to wake her from this nightmare.

Aisha went to the nearest tree and proceed to bang her head against the trunk until there was blood dripping down her forehead. Raven did nothing to to her from doing so.

When the pruplette relized that this wasn't a dream, all calmness that she had disappeared, as if she had any left after hearing what she have to do. "WHY DO I HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME TUTORING THAT CRETIN?!"

Raven maintained a stoic expression. "And this is why Noah instructed me to not tell you until we get here. She knew that you would complain about it."

"OF COURSE I'M GONG TO COMPLAIN! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE THAT IDIOT TO LEARN SOMETHING! I MIGHT BE STUCK HERE FOR YEARS!"

The Blade Master sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. He had to accompany Aisha since he is her bodyguard, but he can go back to the Kingdom when the Velder princess gets comfortable with her new surroundings. He, for one, will doubt that that will be happening anytime soon judging by how she was now griping, rather loudly, about this place once she stepped out of the carriage.

"Why...just why would Rena do this to me?!" She continued on her tantrum, finding it difficult to keep her frustration in...again.

"Isn't it a good thing since she had acknowledge your high intelligence?" Raven reasoned hopefully to stop her and get this over with.

"True, true," She nodded with an air of dignity. "_But _does it have to be _him?"_

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have against Prince Elsword?"

Aisha gave him an incredulous look that was screaming 'Do you want me to list the obvious?!' to which the Blade master could read completely. "Forget I ever ask."

"At least it isn't all that bad," The purplette huffed. "Ara's here. That _might _lessen the torment of being with the Eldork."

Raven chuckled, lifting the suitcase. "Let's not waste time standing here." He look at Aisha with a straight face. "Noah also informed me to tell you that you have to do this or else."

"Finneeee..." She drawled in a whiny tone, dragging herself in with the Blade Master. Upon entering the building, they were swarmed by the maids and butlers.

Now, you would expect the workers to show the two to the guess room while they call upon Rena or offer to take the luggage off their hands and ask if they would like anything to eat.

At least that's what Aisha had expected. But instead, it was something completely different.

"Are you the temporary staff that we called?" One maid inquired frantically. Before Aisha or Raven could reply, they were shoved off somewhere. "Quick! We don't have time! We must get things ready for the arrival of the Velder Princess!"

"But-!" She tried to explain the situation but then was cut off.

"No buts! We must hurry! Gogogo!"

Aisha was brought into a dressing room where the employees changed her into a maid outfit.

"..." Aisha was utterly confused. How could they _not _recognize who she was? Was it her outfit? She didn't wear anything fancy and Raven wasn't either. Or maybe it was the fact that Aisha rarely show herself to the public, therefore they have no clue as to how she would look like.

"We are short on staff since some of them got called in sick or there was an emergency that they had to attend!" A maid panicked as she put a black frilly headdress on Aisha's head. They shoved her out of the room and into the kitchen when there were busy chefs preparing food.

One maid with short pink hair put a tray on Aisha's hand. It was of cinnamon tea with cream-filled biscuits.

"Let's start you off with something simple," She said, pushing her out into the hall. "Take these to the Prince. He haven't had anything this morning and it's past lunch already!"

"What -"

"He's in his Study Room," The maid instructed. "Take a left here, turn right and then right again, go straight until you get past the library, and then turn left and take the stairs. The room should be on the third door to the right!"

The door to the kitchen was slammed right behind Aisha. She blinked, looking down on the try with a blank look. Her mouth twitch and a vein popped on her head._  
><em>

_...What. The. Hell. Did I just get into?! _She thought acrimoniously.

Aisha was about to smash the tray on the floor, but then thought better of it. She didn't want to cause trouble in another person's home. And she hate to waste the effort that they put in for the food, however simple it looked.

The purplette would feel terrible if they have to make it again when they are so busy trying to make the place welcoming to her. The least she could do was to help them out, without them realizing she was the princess of course. But of all the chores that she could've ended up with, it has to be _this_? It was absolutely absurd and especially in this outfit. Elsword would definitely tease her about it to her grave!

Did that maid said that the Eldork haven't eaten since breakfast? That kind of surprised the purplette, for she had pictured him as a glutton of a prince. It wasn't her fault that it was the first impression she had of Elsword.

She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Might as well get this over with."

She swear, if Elsword say one word about this, she will personally incinerate him to ashes. She round a corner and continue walking while pondering what the next set of directions was. "Was it to take a right up the stairs? Or is it a left?"

Oh well, even if she gets lost, that Cherry can wait for his snack, he lasted this long since morning so a little more couldn't hurt. She'll just wing it and take a left. Upon reaching a dead end with no sign of the Study Room, she sweatdropped.

"Oops," She said sarcastically to herself. "I guess it was on the right."

She turned on her heels and walked back to where she was and took the opposite end, finding the door that was labeled Study Room on a plaque. She inwardly cursed herself for getting her too fast, she should have taken her time!

She heaved a deep breath and knock three times. After a moment's silence, she tried again.

...Nothing.

Again.

...Nothing.

She got impatient and forced herself in...loudly. If she find him dead on the floor from starvation, it was totally not her fault.

"Rena...leave me alone!" The red haired boy whine, pinching the arch of his nose in exasperation. Aisha raised an eyebrow, walked up to him, and placed the tray down...anything but gently. It came down with a clatter.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Rena," Aisha retorted. "Perhaps you need glasses...oh wait, you're already wearing glasses."

"What?" Elsword looked up to see an unusual sight. It was Aisha in a black and white maid outfit that didn't look bad on her.

...Did he really just complimented her?

At the same moment the boy looked up, Aisha widen her eyes, and the pointed at him. "HOLY LADY EL! YOU WEAR GLASSES?! THEY ALMOST MAKE YOU LOOK SMART!"

"Uh...thanks?" Elsword replied uncertainly as to whether the purplette just insulted him or not. He was still wrapping his mind as to why the purplette would be here.

She then glanced at what he was reading to see it written in ancient runes. "_AND _YOU'RE READING ANCIENT RUNE TEXT?! I DIDN'T EXPECT AN CRETIN LIKE YOU TO READ SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Oi, what are you getting at?" Elsword replied as coolly as he could. "You thought I was an idiot?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied bluntly without thinking. "I'll give you points for realizing what the word meant though." Insults just have a way of flying out of her mouth when she sees Elsword.

"Ouch," he place a hand over his heart in mock insulted. "That hurts."

"Whatever," Aisha rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I brought you food. Eat it."

He raised his brows at the tea and biscuits then smirked, which wasn't a good sign to Aisha. He propped up an elbow and rest the side of his face on his palm. "Did you care so much for me that you came all the way from Velder and snuck in dressed like a maid to bring me food?"

Aisha's eye twitched in annoyance to his cocky attitude. "No you dimwit. I would never do that in a billion years." She slammed her hand on the table. "Now are you going to eat or not? I brought it all the way from the kitchen, and the maid who told me to take this to you informed me that you haven't eaten anything today."

"So you do care." The Rune Slayer taunted, widening his smirk by a large margin just to tick the Elemental Master off.

Aisha's cheeks flared up, either from embarrassment or something else, no one will know except her. A tick mark proceed to form on her head when she was losing patience with him again. "Wipe that conceited smirk off or I'm going to shove this tray in your face. And no, I won't worry about you even if my life depends on it."

"Feisty are we not?" Elsword amused. "Then why are you here?"

She straightened up, fold her arms once more, and tapped her foot. "Those servants of yours mistaken me for a temporary staff they hired. I didn't even get the chance to explain before they -"

She was interrupted by howling laughter from the red haired boy. He was holding onto his stomach while pounding the table in an effort to control his laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Aisha screamed. "IT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

Elsword had to take a breather before speaking. "Y-you r-right, it w-wasn't...it was...HILARIOUS!" He went back to laughing.

Aisha gritted her teeth while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She whacked the boy on his head with her winged staff that she had just summoned.

"OW!" He yelped, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

"FOR HAVING NO MANNERS AT ALL YOU INCOMPETENT JERK!" She shouted indignantly. He mumbled something incoherent and then analyzed Aisha, the smirk etching back on his face.

"By the way, that outfit's not bad on you."

"Hah?" Aisha looked at him with a questioning look, not knowing what he was talking about until moments later. She blushed bright red, hugging herself in self-consciousness.

"S-shut up!" Why did she just stuttered? And why did she even care for what this idiot have to say to her?

Elsword chuckled subtly, amused by her reaction. "Though..." His eyes landed on you-know-where. "It would be more appealing if you weren't a cutting board."

A tick mark appeared on her head for the third time as she fumed with a red face deeper than scarlet. "P-PERVERT!" She pointed with one hand and wrapped her other arm around her chest. "J-just eat the damn food!"

She turned, wanting to get out of here.

Elsword took a bite on the biscuit and found it to be too cold, which he complained to Aisha right before she walks out.

"LIKE I CARE?!" She turn around and retaliated in frustration. "YOU'RE NOT GOLDILOCKS SO STOP WHINING!" With a chain of incoherent curses, she slammed the door behind her and stormed off.

Elsword looked in amusement before wondering back as why Aisha was here in the first place. She never explained how she came to Ruben and why. But he does know that this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter~!<strong>

**To my reviewers:**

**_ragna0011 - I'm glad you found the chapter funny XD Oh if Elsword would have been there, there would be a food fight!_**

**_Arrow-chan3 - Yep yep, you got Add and Aisha right! I always thought that they could some kind of sibling relationship or something._**

**_Astaria Mel Kanariane - Tehehe. yeah they were evil. Aisha had to suffer just by the mention of Elsword's name, She can blame it all on Elsword! XD. RAven and Edan as eternal audience, so true!_**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**R&R~**


	10. Chapter 10 - No Promises

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Raven sweatdropped as he was forced into a butler outfit. How exactly did he get into this? Why had they mistaken them for temporary employees? The workers did seemed to be stressed out about this ordeal though. He didn't think they would make a big deal in welcoming Aisha and he doubt that she knew either.<p>

He was told to arrange some furniture, dust off anything that needs to be clean, and help out in the kitchen. He heard yelling on the second floor and he distinctly recognized it as Aisha's. Why she was screaming was beyond him, though he did have a hunch or two as to why.

"Lady Rena and Princess Ara have come back from their shopping!" A maid informed, and then looked at Raven who was finishing off in cleaning a vase. "Could you go help them with their belongings?"

"Sure."

Rena and Ara came back from shopping, and upon seeing unattended luggage on the floor, they tilt their head to the side. "Who's are these?"

"Do we have visitors?" Ara inquired.

"No...the only ones I'm expecting are -"

"Welcome back."

The two girls looked up, their faces written with more perplexity upon seeing the Blade Master decked out in a butler uniform with manners of one as well. They have a feeling that they were missing something _really _important here.

"Raven...is that you?" Rena queried. If Raven had place closer attention, then he would see Rena blushing. "Why are you dressed like that? Last time I remember, you don't even work here!"

"Ah, about that," Raven started. "There was -"

"REENNNAAAAA!"

The trio looked ahead to see a certain magician storming at them with an irked expression. Rena and Ara, again, were befuddled as to why the two were in their employee's uniforms. And Ara was also wondering why Aisha was here.

"You better have an explanation as to why you were out when we came here!" She seethed. The elf squealed in delight and tackled the purplette in a bear hug.

"Wha-?! Huh-?!"

"You're so cute Ai~!"

Aisha's cheeks flared in embarrassment and tried to pry the Grand Archer off of her. "Honestly Rena, be more serious about this! Just answer my question!"

"Um..." Rena furrowed her brows and mulled over Aisha's inquiry. "Ara and I were out shopping since I knew you would be coming, but I didn't expect you to arrive so early nor did I expect Raven to come along as well!"

She then examines them up and down. "But why are you two dressed in that uniform? Albeit they look adorable on you guys!"

"...Adorable?" Raven sweatdropped. That kind of hurt his manly pride in more ways than one.

"A-ah!" Rena stuttered with a red face, then waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "T-that's not what I meant!"

"We were mistaken as temporary staffs and before we could explain, they rushed us off." Aisha explained with a huff; cutting the two adults' mini conversation short, if there really was one at all.

"Really?!" Rena tittered. "I'm so sorry! I told them to prepare for your arrival but I didn't think they would do this!"

"Don't laugh! And worst of all, I have to deliver a food tray to that Elbrat!" The purplette continued to gripe. "Do you know how _tempted _I was to spit in his tea or put poison in his biscuit?! And how I so wanted to beat that guy to a pulp when he laughed at me in my ridiculous clothes?!"

Rena and Raven tried to stifle their mirth.

"I wasn't laughing at your clothes," Came Elsword's voice. "And didn't you hear me complimenting you?"

Ara raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. She can't remember if Elsword ever complimented anyone on their appearances, not her, not even Elesis except when she beat it out of him. She felt a bit of jealousy at Aisha but shook it off, it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Aisha turned and glared at the red haired idiot. "You laughed at me when I explained my situation while _in _this maid uniform. Is that enough of a clarification for you?"

"Oh loud and clear Grape." He smirked, enjoying the fuming purplette.

"Watch your tongue Cherry."

"You know..." He mused. "There are other ways of interpreting that threat."

"Hah?"

Raven was enjoying this while Ara blushed, thinking of what he meant by that. Rena, however, twitched an eye.

"...You repulsive little pervert!" Aisha pointed accusingly after finally realizing what the redhead meant.

He shrugged, "All I'm saying is that you should choose your words wisely."

"I don't need advice from a jerk like you!"

"How do you even know if I'm what you said I am if you don't even know me?"

The purplette scoffed back at his question, "I will be wasting my time if I bother with wanting to know you. Beside, you're giving off the impression of an arrogant jerk who's also a pervert."

"Well," Elsword countered. "You're giving _me _the impression of an impertinent princess. Not to mention a cutting board." He said the last remarked quickly under his breath. Of course, it did not escape Aisha's ears and she inflamed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She was totally referring to the former insult instead of the latter.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL GRAPE!"

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE LADY EL I WANT TO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rena screamed all of a sudden, infuriated. She smacked both Elsword and Aisha upside the head.

"OW! RENA!" both of them yelped in sync, rubbing their heads.

"STOP ACTING LIKE STUCK-UP LITTLE BRATS!" The demonic aura surrounding the elf's being caused Aisha and Elsword to shrink in their spot and Ara to squeak in fright. The purplette and ebony girl have never seen the gentle elf like this or that she _can _be so...monstrous. Elsword, already known this side of Rena, did not expect her to go off just now like a bomb.

Rena took a deep breath in and let it out, "Now, are you going to be like the good prince and princess that you two are?"

The two nodded obediently.

"Good~!" She transferred back to her cheerful self in the blink of an eye, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Now, how about you take you to the guess room so that we can have a _civilized_ discussion?"

"Rena, why are the staff welcoming us like there's going to be a party or something?" Raven spoke up at last, holding up a finger as if making a statement of some sort.

"What?" The elf blinked. "I didn't ask them to do that. I told them to prepare but didn't tell them to get ready for a welcoming party."

"..."

"Rena..." Elsword raised a finger to get a point cross. "I don't think you gave them much to go on..."

"Well," She tapped a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. "I did tell them to make you feel welcome and that they should put more effort in it than the usual...oops."

"They mistook it." Elsword facepalmed.

Rena laughed sheepishly, "Sorry! I'll go tell them right now!"

"Can you two take Raven and Aisha to the guess room?" Rena called out to Elsword and Ara. The ebony girl nodded but the elf already had her back turned away.

"Let's go then."

"Wait," Aisha stopped them with the emphasis of her hand. "We need to change out of these."

* * *

><p>Elsword almost split out his tea at Rena's words. He looked at the elf incredulously. Rena did not say what he had just thought she said. No way was he going to get tutored by the Grape head.<p>

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat what you just said?"

"Since you said you were having trouble," Rena repeated. "I requested for Aisha to come to stay at Ruben and help you."

"..." He just blinked. "What?"

"You're not the only one that got a problem with this arrangement." The purplette muttered, biting into a cookie, sitting on the opposite of them with Raven.

"Don't worry," Rena assured, misreading his look of horror. "Aisha have excelled in any and all academic studies. She even tutored others before and they been doing quite well after that."

She then smiled, "So starting tomorrow, Aisha will be here to tutor you in whatever you have trouble with."

"Why -"

"I don't want to hear any arguments." Rena cut Elsword off sternly, wagging a finger back and forth in front of her.

...

"I can't believe you'll be staying with us!" Ara cheered, sitting in a chair in Aisha's temporary room. "This is great!"

"Mhm!" The purplette nodded happily, then sighed, flopping onto the soft bed. "But it'll also be like hell. I still can't believe you're engaged to that Cherry!"

"Cherry?" The ebony girl tilt her head subtly to the side. "You mean Elsword?"

"Yeah, the Eldork."

Ara frowned at the nickname. "He's not a dork."

"He is in my eyes," The purplette deadpanned. "In all honesty, what do you see in him?"

The ebony girl sighed dreamily, signaling to Aisha she was going to get a rant that she didn't want hear. "Too many to count. For one, Elsword's charming -"

_Ugly._

"- Strong -"

_Puny._

" -Funny -"

_Glutton._

_..._The list goes on and on that Ara never seemed to be running out of compliments for the red haired doofus. As Ara listed, Aisha was thinking the pretty little words of the exact opposite of what the ebony girl had used to describe Elsword.

Aisha thought that she was going to die if she hears one more good praise about the Elbrat. Both of them have COMPLETELY opposite views on the boy._  
><em>

"I just wished he would look at me in a different light." Aisha sighed dejectedly. The purplette sat up on the bed.

"_What_?" Aisha replied slowly and incredulously. "He doesn't even return your feelings? That's the living definition of a jerk. I think you're wasting your time on an obtuse guy like him."

Ara frowned at the purplette's continuous insults. Why was she even jealous of Elsword complimenting her in the first place if Aisha didn't pay any mind to it?

"Why do you hate him so much?"

The purplette narrowed her eyes and grind her teeth together. She recounted the time that she had meet him at Elesis's wedding and what had followed to the Sakra Devanam. Ara giggled at the story but apologized right after.

"It was absolutely unforgivable!" The purplette exclaimed indignantly, raising a fist up to eye level.

"Aisha, that was only an accident," The ebony girl argued. "You can't hate him just for that."

"Hmph!" She folded her arms and turned away. She didn't hate him for that. She had hated for ever since they were little, albeit they only meet once. But she wasn't going to share something like that to Ara. It might be a little too personal for both of them.

Ara did her best to persuade the stubborn magician to change her mind about Elsword and to give him another chance but she just wouldn't budge.

"Why are you trying to coax me into liking him?" Aisha chastised. "Shouldn't you be worried about the competition since he doesn't like you that way?"

"If I want competition, there's plenty among his pool of fangirls." The ebony girl quipped nonchalantly.

The purplette snorted. "They must all not be in their right mind. Now, stop trying to convince me and deal with your problem with Elsword. I'm only here because Father told me that I have to."

Ara sighed. "It's not that easy when I don't see him half the time." She looked at Aisha. "Maybe you can help me?"

Aisha stared blankly at her. "I think you're asking the wrong person..."

When was the last time she had to deal with someone's love life? Never, that's when. So how does the Sakra Devanam expect her to help? It's not like she have any experience in this; the crush didn't count in the Elemental Master's opinion. She also have been spending most of her time reading, not socializing. Now, she have read many romance novels but doesn't mean she would understand anything about the topic of discussion. And the books always have predicable endings, or at least cheesy ones that she would be like, '...Really?' and close the book to never open again though she would never throw it out.

"But you'll be tutoring him!" Ara pointed out. "That means you have to see him everyday -"

"Don't remind me." retched the purplette.

The Sander princess ignored the interjection. "So if you could get him to come out or let me help you, things would go more smoothly!"

The magician raised an eyebrow. "How do you expect it to go more smoothly if all he wants is to ignore you?"

That word pierced through Ara but she refuses to give up, determination flared up in her eyes. "My goal is to make Elsword fall for me but it won't work if I can't even get close to him so..." She grabbed Aisha's hands and clamped them into hers, and then pulled off the best puppy dog eyes she have in her arsenal. "Please?"

"Urk..." The purplette edge back uneasily. She already have trouble saying no to pretty much anything and those pleading eyes of Ara just made it worst. After a moment of silent pleading, the girl sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiinneee...I'll try, no promises."

The Sakra Devanam was overjoyed and thanked Aisha for her assistance. The magician mentally cursed herself for not being able to deny a request even if it was to meddle with one's feelings, but Ara was a friend. Aisha felt that she at least need to help Ara with her task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter~!<strong>

**To my reviewers:**

**_ragna0011 - I love my EM too and I only thought of this scene up because I have a Royal Maid costume for mine *^* she looks so adorable in it! It was worth all the trouble of getting it!_**

**_Arrow-chan3 - Phew, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! _**

**_Astaria Mel Kanariane - Hehe, yep I'm just making Aisha suffer from embarrassment not. Sorry Aisha! QAQ_**

**_ReikaElementalVocaloid - LOL! That rage! XD But in the maids' defense, they were stressed out :p_**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &R~**


	11. Chapter 11 - Troublesome

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy and have a happy Thanksgiving~!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Aisha woke up with a huge headache. She regretted staying up till 3 a.m. to finish a book on elemental usage. She only got 3 hours of sleep before the sun hit her from where the desk was at the crack of dawn. She yawned begrudgingly and stretched while leaning back on her chair. She found herself unable to sleep last night and just decided to read.<p>

Aisha leaned a little too far back and ended up tipping over in her chair. "WAH!" She fell onto the floor loudly and painfully.

The purplette groaned and sit up to rub her back, then she dragged herself out of her seat to change out of her purple pajamas. After that, she is in dire need of coffee or she'll die...or at least she won't be able to handle the rest of the day without being in a cranky mood.

A cup of coffee a day makes the dark clouds go away.

Aisha got her coffee from the kitchen, make a turn, and stops.

Wasn't this supposed to take her to the lobby? The Elemental Master mulled over this peculiarity and facepalmed herself. She totally forgot that she's not at her home right now. This is a different place so of course it's going to have a different layout. She should start memorizing the layout of the building so that she doesn't get lost in here often.

After an hour, the coffee took in effect and she was fully awake.

"Morning Ara." She greeted upon seeing the ebony girl coming into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Ara waved and smiled. "I'm taking Elsword's breakfast to him."

The purplette raised an eyebrow. "Really? What kind of lazy butt is he?"

"It's not like that!" Ara defended. "He's locked up in his studies again..."

"...And?" Aisha pressed on, not getting the point in this picture.

"And usually, he doesn't come out or let anyone in until he sees fit."

"So? Why does it matter?" The magician responded blatantly. "Just let him starve to death."

"Aisha!" The ebony girl whined. "Don't be so cold to him!"

"Dear Lady El, you sound like Rena right now," Aisha rolled her eyes, then walked out while waving a hand at the Sander Princess. "Good luck."

Aisha sat on the couch, absorbed in a book that she didn't realize Rena approaching her.

"Aisha, aren't you supposed to be tutoring Elsword?" Rena leaned over to the purplette. Aisha glanced up from her book, then back before giving a shrug.

"He locked himself up when Ara told me this morning," She replied flippantly. "Ara's probably in there trying to convince him to eat or something."

"He's skipping again?!" Rena said in exasperation. "Honestly, he used to eat regularly. Ever since Ara came, he's been isolating himself!"

"What?" The girl perked up at that. _So he's been trying to avoid Ara be starving himself? ...Interesting technique...if he wants to die. _And believe her, she was kind of hoping he would.

Rena nodded in confirmation. "Why that boy doesn't like Ara is beyond me. She's a sweet little girl, any guy would be lucky to have her."

"..." The magician got up from her comfortable spot on the couch and marched out of the room, with Rena calling out to her, asking where she was going. Aisha didn't reply, nor did she hear the question. Her mind was set on something and she wasn't going to be stopped. She was going to give that Eldork a piece of her mind for ignoring Ara.

Aisha stalked up the stairs and made a right turn to see Ara knocking and pleading Elsword to open the door, all the while holding a tray of pancakes in her hand. She walked up to her and asked for what the situation was. Ara shook her head, stating that she have no luck. This ticked the purplette off and suggested to Ara that she give it a try.

Ara complied with her request and handed her the food tray. The purplette told the girl to step back and she did so, with perplexity.

Aisha knocked on the door three times like she did yesterday. No response as usual. A tick mark appeared on her head in annoyance and her face boiled in anger for someone she thought she could care less about. She skipped the second and third try, knowing that those won't work - at least not right now.

In her frustration, she willed the door open herself - meaning bursting it upon - and slammed it against the wall next to it, creating a small - huge - dent on the wall where the door knob hit.

"OI ELBRAT! OPEN UP THIS DAMN THING WHEN SOMEONE'S KNOCKING!"

Elsword gave her a dumbfounded look. He was used to Rena doing that that he doesn't get shocked by the sudden outburst, but he was surprised to see Aisha suddenly bursting in the room...like yesterday, minus for the yelling part.

"What the hell did you do to my door?!" was his first response, pointing at the doorway. Aisha glanced at the door to see that it was slipping on its fringes, and then look back to him with a straight face.

"Magic."

He gave Aisha an incredulous look.

"It was locked so I had to force it open with my magic," She elaborated nonchalantly and then smile sardonically. "Maybe this should teach you to open the door the next time someone comes knocking on it."

"...I wouldn't be able to open it if it's broken." He countered smoothly. Aisha gave him a look that said 'does it look like I care?'

"Not my problem now, and you can always repair it."

Elsword noticed the tray in her hands and a smirk found its way to his face. "I didn't think you care but you brought me my breakfast? That's nice. Or are you just working as a maid again?"

Aisha blinked several times before looking down at what she was holding. The tiniest tint of red tainted her pale cheeks. "Lazy idiot!" She fumed. "I'm not the one who brought it!"

She pulled Ara from the side so that she can be visible and placed the tray on her hands, then pushed Ara in front of her. "Ara was the one who bothered to do that!"

The ebony girl looked back at her with shock but Aisha shooed her away with the motion of her hands, telling her to place it on his desk. Ara timidly set it in front of the red haired prince, telling him that he should eat breakfast for the sake of his health. Elsword dismissed it with a simple thanks and went back to his notes. The ebony girl looked crestfallen at the response. Aisha, however, was about to explode.

"THAT'S IT?!" She roared, walking forward and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL THAT ARA'S DOING THIS! IF SHE DIDN'T, WHO KNOWS WHEN YOU'LL BE STARVED TO DEATH!"

"A-Aisha!" Ara tried to pull the raging purplette off Elsword's case while he just stared at Aisha with widen eyes. "C-calm down!"

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN HE EATS THE FOOD YOU BROUGHT UP FOR HIM!" She exclaimed with fury. She couldn't believe this guy, why does he have to be so cold to Ara? What did Ara ever do to deserve this kind of treatment? It just isn't fair, even if he didn't have feelings for her.

Aisha let Elsword plummet back into his chair. She towered over him with folded arms and cantered her hip to the side. "We're not leaving until you finish the whole thing." Malice was dripping from her tone.

Elsword muttered incoherent words before stabbing a fork into the pancakes.

"And don't even think about complaining whether it's cold or not," The magician put it out there just in case. "It's your fault for not eating when it's hot."

After he finished, Ara took it away and return it to the kitchen.

"Are you happy now?" The prince inquired indignantly.

"Very," Aisha said with a mollified tone. "Now let's get cracking. Since I'll be tutoring you, I need to know what you're strength and weaknesses are. That means I'll need some assessments."

"Who said you'll be teaching me?" Elsword frowned.

Aisha glared at him acrimoniously. "Who said I want to be wasting my time with you? I'm not the one who decided on this and both of us don't have a choice. Now...to the library!" She suddenly switched to a childish manner, pointing the way out in excitement.

"What's wrong with being here?"

The purplette rolled her eyes. "There's more books there."

"_That's_ your reasoning?" Elsword said incredulously.

"Yes, because we're wasting time talking here," She summoned her staff and teleported both of them into a room with shelves filled with books that reached the ceiling. "And you need a change of scenery anyways."

"Now, tell me what you're struggling at and we'll work from there."

Elsword gave her a strange look. He's impressed that she's putting aside the face that she hate his guts and work with him. "Are you really okay with this?"

Aisha sighed, "Honestly, no. I want to send you to the next millennium every time I see you."

"So blunt." The red haired boy replied sardonically. Aisha ignored the comment and continued.

"But if I have to, I'll put aside the differences, sit down, and deal with you."

"...You make me sound like some kind of troublesome kid."

"You're not?"

"Ouch," Elsword placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Are you always this blunt?"

"Mostly," Aisha replied. "Especially with someone as troublesome as you."

"Heehh," He smirked, leaning in close and tilted Aisha's head by placing his index finger on her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. "And what will you do about me being 'troublesome'?"

He chuckled subtly at Aisha's blushing face. She closed her eyes in annoyance and whacked him on the head with her staff.

"Ow!" He rubbed his throbbing skull.

"Okay," She huffed, hands on her hips. "Rule number one, don't you EVER touch me so stop playing around!"

"You could've just said so." The red haired boy muttered bitterly.

"Hmph." Aisha jerked her head away from him. They started working afterwards, with Aisha giving instructions on the assignments they were to do. They tackled various subjects and breezed through with ease. Elsword was more intelligent than Aisha had initially thought of him, which was a surprise but all the more better because she'll be finish quicker than she expected.

"Let see..." The purplette read through a piece of paper. "All you're having trouble with are related to ancient rune magic."

"You know something about them?" Elsword inquired with doubt. She tapped a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Well...I ran across the subject while I was studying elemental magic. They're in the more higher level of magical studies; not hard but they're not easy either, though an interesting topic nonetheless."

Aisha looked at the time and realized that it was way past noon. They been in here for hours, yet it felt way shorter than that.

"We'll stop for today, seeing how far we gone through," Aisha decided, looking at the stacks of books. "Let's go have lunch."

To the magician's surprise, Elsword complied without any protests. He reasoned that he'll eat when he's hungry and he's hungry right now. Aisha shrugged, whatever floats his boat.

The two found Rena and Ara outside eating while watching Raven train of his own. Aisha and Elsword greeted the two and they were surprised that Aisha managed to persuade Elsword out.

"Not exactly..." She averted her gaze and sat down. Elsword followed suit, sitting next to Aisha, which was the empty seat next to Ara as well.

"How long has Raven's been doing that?" Aisha queried, looking at the Blade Master concentrating on the swings of his blade.

"Don't know," Rena replied thoughtfully. "I saw him out there when I came."

The purplette decided to call Raven over and told him to have a seat so that he could have lunch. Raven declined the offer but Aisha insisted with an authoritative tone at him. He sat himself in between Aisha and Rena, stiffly.

"Hey Raven," Elsword called to the ebony man's attention while they were eating. "You think you can spar me?"

The man raised an eyebrow in question.

"I haven't found any good sparring partners lately. Maybe you'll be a good challenge."

"It would be an honor." Raven answered with a subtle bow. Both males got out of their seat and headed out to spar, with the girls observing in the shelter blocking the sun's rays. Aisha didn't bothered looking though, not till Ara spoke up about it.

"Isn't he skillful?"

"Hm?" She looked up at Ara from a book, then back. "Sure sure."

Rena giggled. "Aisha, you're not even paying attention to the fight!"

The magician sighed and snapped her book shut, forcing her gaze to the two male fighting. The moment she does, she was mesmerized by their show of strength and determination, especially Elsword's since it looked like he was having trouble against the Blade Master. But he wouldn't give up no matter how wide of a gape he and Raven have in their swordsmanship.

"Raven's on par with Elsword!" Rena exclaimed in amazement.

The two males crossed swords, each not budging from their spots. Elsword placed a immobilization rune on Raven and did a number on him before the Blade Master could retaliate back. Raven caught Elsword's last hit and turned it against him, sending him back. He then disappearing and reappeared behind Elsword, launching a series of attacks.

It ended with Raven sending Elsword's sword flying out of his hand and his blade pointing down at the red haired boy's throat.

"Well play." Elsword complimented.

"As to you." Raven replied with a smirk. He would usually show a stoic expression to his opponents but to show something to Elsword, that meant that the Blade Master recognizes the red knight's abilities. He was one of the few that fought Raven on equal grounds.

Rena and Ara applauded at their performance while Aisha refuse to show signs of praising the red haired prince. She'll never admit that he was pretty skillful out loud.

"No criticisms Grape?" the taunting voice of the Elbrat popped Aisha's thought bubble, making her scowl.

"Please Cherry, your movements are so sloppy compare to Raven's," The purplette retorted.

"Aw, glad to hear that you paid attention~" Elsword teased coyly.

Aisha was taken aback at the comeback and tried to think of one to counter. "W-who would look at you?!" She then proceed to stand up to leave."Now if you'll excuse me, I got better things to do."

Rena sighed inwardly. _When are they going to reconcile?_

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time,<strong>

**R&R~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Over a Cloud? Really?

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"UGH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"<p>

"THEN WHY DON"T LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"I WISH I COULD! I NEVER WANTED TO HELP YOU ANYWAYS!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE HELPED _BY_ YOU GRAPE!"

"CHERRY!"

"FLATTY!"

"PERVERT!"

"BOOKWORM!"

"FLIRT!"

Aisha and Elsword headbutted each other, engaging in yet another meaningless altercation that led to insults.

"So... are they always like this?" Chung queried the moment he, Eve, and Rena pass by.

"Is this how those two converse each day?" Eve inquire with a tilt of her head. Her voice was barely audible over the bickering of red and purple. The corner of Rena's mouth twitch in annoyance and a demonic aura flare from her.

"Woah" Chung edge away. "R-Rena?"

"Those damn brats," The elf muttered before marching over to Elsword and Aisha, who were oblivious to the incoming wrath of the Grand Archer. They detect a shadow looming over them and quickly stop arguing to face a VERY enraged Rena.

"What to share the disagreement before I use you two as my practice targets in Archery?" The elf inquire with an overly sweet tone and a smile that hides her devious intent, albeit the dark look on her face gave away that she means business.

"He/She started it!" The Prince and Princess pointed an accusing finger at each other, looking rather childish. I tick mark appear on the Grand Archer's head and she promptly collide their heads together, leading to a loud thud resonating in the air.

"OW!" Both Elsword and Aisha replied, rubbing their respective heads in pain.

"I don't care who started this!" Rena exclaimed. "I don't want you two make a commotion in daylight! Now what is this squabble about?!"

**Flashback**

_Elsword sigh in contempt as he lay down on the grassy area in the large garden of Ruben Palace, gazing idly up at the sky to see clouds floating slowly pass with the help of a breeze. It was relaxing to leave his Study Room and just rest outside, letting a breeze caress his face and just forgetting about his troubles._

_The redhead was deep in thought until a voice interrupted him. The Rune Slayer look up to see Aisha leaning and staring down at him. He found something interesting in those lilac orbs of hers, something that he didn't see in anyone else's._

_"Are you going to answer my question?"_

_"What?"_

_"You weren't even listening were you?" Aisha deadpanned._

_"You're voice was annoying so I tuned it out," Elsword quipped back. He could see the purplette already starting to boil at his comment. He chuckle mentally, enjoying himself at the expense of Aisha._

_There was a moment of silence before Elsword broke it while closing his eyes, "Well? What's your question?"_

_"What do you have against Ara?"_

_Aisha's question made him open his eyelids and stare back at the purplette. He understood why the magician asked the question since she's on Ara's side in the matter. But All he could see in her right now was pure curiosity with no ulterior motive behind it. The boy heaved a deep sigh but it wasn't exasperation. Just a deep sigh._

_Aisha waited patiently for his answer, wondering if it was a touchy subject because of his silence._

_Elsword patted to the spot next to him, gesturing for the purplette to sit down. Aisha raise a brow at this action._

_"I promise, I won't do anything to you," Elsword assured. "Just sit down, you seem too tense."_

_The Elemental Master hesitated but took the spot next to him nonetheless. She didn't relax though, being next to Elsword made her keep up her guard. "So um... can you answer my question?"_

_Elsword took a glance at her before looking back at the sky."Can I answer that another time? I just want to relax and forget right now."_

_Aisha stare at the redhead, what she saw right now was a normal boy wanting nothing but to relieve of his stress. His idle gaze up to the sky, it held nothing but a simple gaze as the breeze play with his hair. This calmness was different from the usual Elsword, who always took up teasing and causing trouble. The silence between them made her heart speed up and made her think of why. For once, she didn't know if she liked the clam and quiet Elsword or the annoying Elbrat that she quarrels with._

_The boy was aware of Aisha's stiffness and promptly pulled on her hoodie, causing her to yelp in surprise and forcing her to lay on the grass. "Can't you loosen up once in a while? Just look up."_

_Aisha hesitated but sighed nonetheless. She turn her gaze to the sky and the drifting clouds. She felt herself relaxing her muscle and everything gone with the wind._

_"See?"_

_The purplette gave nothing but a nod as the two begin gazing at the clouds._

_"Doesn't that look like a cloud that a dragon flew through?" Elsword inquired, pointing to a specific cloud in the sky that look like -_

_"What are you talking about?" Aisha inquired. "It looks like a horseshoe."_

_Both of them bolted up and glare at each other, telling the other that they're wrong._

_"It's a hole that a dragon burst through!"_

_"What kid of imagination do you have?" Aisha retorted back. "It's clearly a horseshoe!"_

_"Says the one who uses magic!"_

_"So? You use runes!"_

**End Flashback**

"..." Rena remain silent, slightly in disbelief.

"...So you're telling me you two were quarreling over the shape of a cloud?" Chung queried, amuse of this situation.

"It's definitely a hole that a dragon made!"

"No, it's a horseshoe!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rena reprimanded. "THE STUPID CLOUD IS ALREADY GONE SO YOU CAN STOP THIS USELESS SQUABBLE OF YOURS!"

"Y-yes m'am!" Elsword and Aisha squeaked in fear. Chung burst out laughing while Eve remain unamused.

"You two argue over the strangest things!" Chung chortled.

"Indeed." Eve remarked. it was only now that Elsword and Aisha notice their presence.

"What are you two doing here?" Aisha inquired.

"We came over for a visit," Chung reply and smiled. "And probably stay for a week or two since the Harmony Festival is approaching."

"The Harmony Festival?" The purplette repeated with the tilt of her head.

"Yeah, it only happens every three years around this time when the sun and the moon come together," Chung explained. "Ruben is the best place if you want the full experience of it. Eve wanted to see it too since she never had known about it or have anytime for something like that."

"Chung, it is you that forced me to come," Eve countered in monotone. "I do not wish to see this...Harmony Festival."

"Says the one that asked me hat it was." The blonde smirked. The Nasod averted her gaze, "I merely want an explanation of what it is. Not to be present for it."

Chung turned to the others. "See? She wanted to see what it's like."

"I do not."

"...I don't..."

"You're pretty excited for it aren't you Eve?" Aisha piped, earning an incredulous look from Elsword. How she could tell if the Battle Seraph was putting on a facade or not was beyond his understanding. Well, he isn't that close to Eve anyways, all she ever did was slap him in the face for saying something.

"Come to think of it," Aisha mused. "I never been to one either..."

"Wait what?" Elsword snapped his head to the purplette. "You mean to say you never went to a Harmony Festival once in your life?"

"So what?" The magician snapped back. "I lived in Velder Palace my entire life."

"Doing what? Reading and studying all day?" The redhead queried with sarcasm. Aisha muttered something that she thought was incoherent but Elsword heard it; it was a quiet 'Yes.'

The Rune Slayer deadpanned at the purplette. "...You need to get out more."

* * *

><p>When the group returned back, the palace air was filled with a horrendous tone that made everyone in the building cringe, even Eve winced a little at the sound. It was the sound of someone playing the piano, but it was more like the screeching of chalk on a black board combined with screaming cats and dogs.<p>

"Anne, who's play the grand piano?" Elsword inquired of one of the maids with pink hair that was scurrying out of the ballroom.

"Um..." Anne began uneasily. "I-It's Princess Ara... she wanted piano lessons."

"Are you serious?!" Aisha exclaimed in disbelief, to think someone like Ara could be so bad at the piano.

"..."

They made their way to the double doors that stood open to the ballroom. Aisha stood for a moment as everyone else headed in, she was reluctant to step foot n the room, knowing what memories it held. Seeing Elsword passing through without a worry, she could only think that he really had forgotten. It only made her feel stupid to linger in the past while everyone else pressed forward.

Inside, Raven was seen covering his ears while Ara tried her best to play the grand piano stationed at the front of the room.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Aisha called out.

"I heard something unbearable and thought that there was a panic," Raven replied then looked at Ara. "But as you can see, that's not the case."

Elsword went up to Ara and stopped her from playing by placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the red haired prince scowling at her.

"H-hi Elsword."

"What are you doing?"

"Um..." Ara replied nervously. "I was just trying to play the piano since I haven't heard you played in so long. I just wanted to hear the melody of the song you played. What was it called again? The Rivet Flows?"

"It's _River Flows in You_," Aisha muttered and looked away to avoid any gaze that she might of gain from that. She could help but to correct the Sakra Devanam since the music piece is still her favorite even though she haven't touched a piano for years, let alone being able to play a note of it. She probably forgot how to play it all together.

Elsword stole a glance at the purplette before turning back to Ara. "You could've just ask me to play it."

"But... I did," Ara said gloomily. "You just didn't pay attention to what I said and you just left."

The Rune Slayer ran his hand through his air. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"So, can you Elsword?" The Sander Princess asked hopefully. "I haven't heard you play in a while. The last time I remembered hearing you play was when we meet and that was only when Elsa asked you to play for me."

The prince remained silent, looking out of the corner of his eyes to see that Aisha finding interest in the red carpet beneath her feet. Rena tried coaxing him into playing as well, saying that he should practice once in a while no matter how skilled he is.

Elsword sighed in defeat and comply with the request. Ara stood up so that the Rune Slayer could take a sit. She stood by him with eagerness while the others took a seat around him.

He suck in a breath and closed his eyes. It was a song that he could play with his eyes closed since he had played it many times before, especially after encountering Aisha. His hands begin with one key, one note; A then G sharp, and they danced gracefully across many other piano keys, one right after the other.

Flawless melody plucked the off-keyed ones from the dome of the room.

Aisha felt the music hit her like a rock. Somehow, it was better than the way she played it last, however long ago that was. It seemed to her that Elsword was pouring his heart into the music he is playing, immersed in the world of musical notes. It was something she did but had forgotten along with time.

The Elemental Master clutched tightly on the hem of her skirt and scraped her teeth against each other. The song felt like it was squeezing at her heart and constricting her throat. How could the song do that to her? Why does it want to make her cry? And why... why is it bringing her regret where she felt none?

Elsword open his eyes as the last note hung in the air. There were applause, including the one that was booming in his ears, courtesy of Ara right next to him.

"That was better than the other times!" Rena applauded and then turn her attention to the quiet magician. "Hey Aisha, do you want to try to outdo Elsword? I know you play the piano too so why don't you show your talent as well?"

"You play the piano too?" Ara inquired in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me? Maybe you can teacher me!"

"Erm...Ahaha..." The purplette laughed nervously, placing her hands in front of her in defense. "No thank you. I'm not that good." She suddenly felt uncomfortable ad stood up. "Er... excuse me, I need some fresh air."

Raven was about to get up as well since it was his job to never let Aisha to be too far away from his sight but the purplette stopped him, saying that she'll be right back. Raven sighed, being around Aisha for quite some years led him to interpret the 'be right back' as Aisha wanting some time to be by herself, albeit her orders conflicted with his duty.

"Is Aisha okay?" Rena asked in concern. Raven cast a glance at the elf before shaking his head.

"There's more to the story than it seems."

Rena gave the Blade Master a look on befuddlement. Raven look to Elsword and Ara before looking back to the elf. "I would explain it but it's more of a private discussion." The young adult excused himself to practice, knowing full well that Aisha will be find by herself and that she will come back when she felt like it.

_There's still time you know._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_**ragna0011 - Sorry if I'm starting to update slower now, I got school business to attend to that needs my immediate attention (Project, essays, applications and such)**_

_**InfinityEls - He is a knight but he's also the prince of Ruben in my story ^^**_

_**Albertrojas - You, sir, gave me a new word in my small pool of vocabulary XD I didn't know what Yandere meant until you mentioned it. I seen the word before but I never actually asked or searched the meaning of it. And no, I don't plan of making Ara go to the extreme side ^^'**_

_**Arrow-chan3 - All I can say is soon. And Add's reappearing in...maybe the next chapter? Or the one after the next, I'll decided later.**_

_**AvidMind - Eh... mostly. EM is definitely my favorite character but this more based on what characters I have and use the most in game.**_

_**Astaria Mel Kanariane - Interpret it however you like. It could mean a deep kiss or something.**_

**Thanks for reviewing~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fight Regret With Hate

Chapter 13

**Haven't updated in like... two week? Three? Lost count. Here's an EXTRA LONG chapter for the Elpeeps to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A swing.<p>

A swish.

A sword was brought down in a flawless transition.

The Blade Master, finding time to kill, decided to perfect his already flawless swordsmanship. It was the only thing that kept his mind at bay while in someone else's home. It wasn't like Raven didn't like Ruben; he just wasn't used to the change in setting for he spent most of his life serving under the Velder Royal Family. He would be in charge of training the Velder Imperial Soldiers within the Palace since he was also Aisha's guard; though he didn't need to be around all the time.

It was different being away from his comfort zone and breaking the daily routine, especially when Aisha had gone off somewhere and requested that he stay put until she comes back. He knew what was wrong with Aisha but the girl was making his job more complicated than it should be. Raven was supposed to be protecting her, yet he couldn't disobey the Princess's order to give her some time alone, not unless he wants to be Aisha's practice target for homing magic.

It didn't do him any good since he was treated as a guest in Ruben with nothing to do.

The Blade Master sighed; brought his sword forward to strike a falling leaf of the tree he was next to. Once he pierced the cell walls of the leaf with his blade, he heard clapping.

Raven relaxed his stance and steer his attention to the source, only to meet with Rena's cheerful figure.

"Sorry," Rena said apologetically. "Did I disturb you?"

The Velder Knight shook his head and bow slightly. "Not at all, I was about done anyways."

"Please Raven, you don't have to be so formal," Rena said with gentle smile. "Make yourself at home will you? I don't want to see a guest of ours all tense and uncomfortable."

"As you wish," Raven relied with another polite bow. The elf sighed in exasperation; if this was the best she could get from him then she'll just have to cope with it albeit she did wonder if Raven was always this courteous before.

"Do you need something Lady Rena?" The Blade Master inquired, which snapped the Grand Archer from her reverie.

The elf started to panic slightly though she didn't know what that reason was. "O-oh um... N-no, I'm just concerned about something."

Raven quirked an brow since her answer was a bit vague but he was in no position to question that nor did he want to. That reaction he got from the elf, it was as if he had taken a trip down memory lane that he didn't want.

"...Is Aisha okay?" Rena voiced out the concern she had said before. Raven could tell that she really was worried about the Elemental Master and debated whether he should reassure her or...

"She will be fine in a couple of hours." Raven relied.

The Grand Archer frowned slightly and look at Raven straight in the eye, something that made the Knight feel uncomfortable for unknown reason. "Raven, I know we only met recently and we might not have anything in common but I know Aisha as much as you do. She's not really okay is she? She's been distraught ever since coming here and that made me regret requesting a permission from Noah to send her here to tutor Elsword."

"..." Raven mentally note the motherly side that Rena was revealing and found admiration and respect for that side of her. "Then we should both know where the problem lies."

The elf looked at the Blade Master in mild confusion before switching to that of revelation. She sighed and approached where Raven was to sit under the tree. "I just thought that they might get along."

"The key word here is _might_." Raven quipped, looking at the elf with a teasing look.

Rena glared at the male playfully. "You're hilarious." She then look across the garden, fixing on a flower to stare at instead of the Blade Master.

"You know, that dispute between Elsword and Aisha when they meet in earlier years have been... well, has been a long time ago. I thought that they might have forgotten about it and hoped for them to become great friends, but that doesn't seem to be happening seeing that all they do is yell at each other even now. It's a shame really, because they have a lot in common."

Raven stare at the Grand Master as she expressed what was in her mind. He found himself sitting down next to her.

"Aisha doesn't hate Elsword's presence," Raven admitted calmly which earn him a quizzical look from Rena. "Like I said earlier, it's more complicated than that."

Now the elf was even more confused and asked for an elaboration.

"I remember that some time after Elesis's and Aren's wedding, Aisha had something that was bothering her though no one found out why. You know how Aisha is right? She never was one to express her _exact_ feelings or did she know how to."

Rena contemplated this before nodding and look at Raven as he continue.

"When Aisha was not in her room like she usually is -"

"Still like to confine herself in her room I see," Rena giggled to which Raven smiled slightly and nod.

"- I searched for her since I couldn't let her get into trouble. Aisha's like a younger sister to me and I worry for her sometimes when she wasn't being herself. I found her in her usual spot behind the Palace lost in the magic that she was creating in her palm. She only does that when she's thinking about something too much. As for the conversation... it was... interesting, for the lack of a better word."

"Interesting?" Rena raised a brow.

**Flashback**

_"Is there something bothering you Aisha?" Raven inquired when he found the magician slumping on the ground, staring dully at the magic she created. It was like mini fireworks that sparked up from her palm._

_The purplette look up to find her bodyguard looking back. She gave him a troubled look before sighing._

_"Raven..." She trailed off, prompting the Blade Master to pat her on the head gently with his human hand._

_"It's best to get whatever it is out of your mind before it overloads."_

_The Elemental Master nodded in compliance._

_"Shall I bring Noah over?"_

_Aisha immediately jerked her head to Raven and shook her hands back and forth in front of her. "N-no! Not her! It would make things worst!"_

_Raven frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_The purplette downcast her eyes and gulp nervously. "I-It's about Elsword."_

_Raven raised a brow._

_Aisha bit the bottom of her lips. "You know when I told you what happened at my supposed 'engagement' that you couldn't go to years ago?" The Princess didn't wait or a rely before continuing. "Um... T-there's... something more to it than just a simple quarrel."_

_When Raven didn't answer, the magician took that as the signal to continue. "I... I think met Elsword before then but I can't quite grasp when and where but I do remember a boy with crimson hair and shiny ruby eyes walking the streets and helping me find my way back to Noah when I lost my way." That seemed to release a feeble smile on Aisha's lips. "Though he disappeared when Noah came running up to me in worry."_

_"When I saw him again, I was kind of glad..." Aisha said, closing her eyes and reminiscing back to the event. "But... he wasn't what I expected. He wasn't the kind boy that I met. He was kind of arrogant and rude so I thought that he couldn't be the one that helped me. I guess I got mad at him for looking like the boy I met but acted completely different. I felt like it was insulting to him and just lost control of my temper."_

_"If you thought that it wasn't him before, why now?" Raven inquired out of pure curiosity._

_The Elemental Master mulled over the question and shrug. "He's really the only guy I know of that has crimson hair and ruby eyes. And the fact that when I saw him again a couple of days ago... in that watery makeup incident..." Her eye twitch when she remembers Elsword laughing hysterically on the ground. "For a moment, I saw something that resemble to that of the boy I met."_

_Aisha curled up against the Palace walls. "It was in his eyes. I just know it."_

_"I see..." The Blade Master trailed off._

_The purlette let out a hollow chuckle. "You know, I only remembered that engagement a few nights ago? And there's this... weird feeling in my chest..." She clutched the spot where her head was encased. "It's strange and I don't like it."_

_There was a silence between the two as the Blade Master contemplated the matter._

_"You regretted breaking it didn't you?" Raven clarified. Aisha's silence was enough of an answer for the Velder Knight._

_"Can't change anything now since I heard that he's engaged to someone else and I'm going to be soon as well," Aisha said after a moment, sounding a little more like herself. "Thanks Raven, it felt great to get that out of my mind!"_

_"What will you do if you see Prince Elsword again?"_

_Aisha turn to Raven and grin. "Hate him with everything I got!"_

**End Flashback**

"Are you serious?!" Rena burst out suddenly, causing Raven to be slightly taken aback. The elf grabbed onto the Blade Master's shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Please tell me you're joking! Aisha really _did_ like Elsword?!"

"I don't joke." Raven stated after grabbing Rena's hands and stopping her from causing him getting nauseous. "Now please calm down."

The elf followed the advice and took a deep breath. "That girl... why would she want to hate him?"

Raven smiled a little, "Aisha told me that this was the best way to approach since..." He trailed off. Rena gave him a look that prompted him to continue. "She wanted to hate him and vice versa so that she won't feel even more regret."

"It's still not too late though," Rena argued. "From Elsword's behavior in the past few days and even when I mention Aisha at the tea party when he wasn't there."

"I noticed as well," Raven responded. "He doesn't seem to return Ara's feelings does he?"

The elf shook her head. "No... Though I don't understand. Ara's such a sweet girl."

"Well," Raven sighed, picking up his blade. "Aisha thinks that it's already too late. The Velder King made her promise the day she wanted to break the engagement with Elsword. Aisha is to find a suitor among the selection that the King will introduce to her and be engage by the age of eighteen."

"WHAT?!" Rena bolted up from her spot. "But she's seventeen and a half right now!"

The Blade Master nodded. "Noah didn't like the idea as much as the rest of us did. Even as of now, Noah is trying to delay that from happening. That's why she was happy when you made that request to get Aisha away from Velder for a while."

The Grand Archer begin fussing and pacing back and forth in a troubled state. She stopped and face the Blade Master, "We have to do something Raven!"

"We?" The Velder Knight cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't let Aisha be unhappy for the rest of her life with someone she doesn't like!" Rena exclaimed in worry, pulling Raven up from his position. "Nor do I want Elsword to be like that either!"

"What about Ara?"

"..." The elf stopped and bit the bottom of her lip as the problem just got even more complicated. Rena like Ara as much as any other of her friends so she didn't want to break the Sander Princess's heart but the elf always had this nagging feeling inside of her that told her that Ara and Elsword just wasn't meant to be.

Raven saw the troubled look on Rena and strangely decided to comfort her by patting the elf on the head. "Don't over think it. You'll never know what will happen between those two. Their suppose 'hate' might turn into something else entirely."

Rena looked up at the young adult since he was just a head taller than her. A smile crept onto her mouth, "You know, this is the first time we actually held a conversation."

The Blade Master looked at Rena blankly before chuckling to himself. "I guess so."

For some strange reason, he found the elf's company enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Aisha sat on a field of grass plucking off the petals of a daisy. If Rena was there, she would definitely scold the purlette for doing that but Aisha didn't really care. She just wanted to get one thing straighten out.<p>

And so, as she pluck cream white petals after cream white petal, she was muttering something in a rancorous manner.

"I hate him."

One petal.

"I hate him."

Two petals.

"I HATE HIM!" She pulled on the last petal harshly and threw the now petal-less flower on the ground, loathing over a certain red head. "That Elbrat is so annoying! Thinks he's that good by closing his eyes while playing the piano! ARGH! I CAN'T STAND THAT CRETIN!"

She then pulled onto her two low pigtails in frustration. "Dammit Aisha! Stop being being an idiot by letting this bother you!" Aisha let out a discontented sigh. "Why are you letting that Elbaka get to you so much... why..."

Aisha found talking and taking out on her frustration help ease her mind.

"I wish there's something to get my mind off of this matter..." And just as she wished, she notices the spot she was sitting cast over by a shadow.

"...Eh?" She stood up and looked around but found no one there, which was a relief since she didn't want to be seen talking randomly to herself.

"Ai! Look out!"

"Huh?" The voice was above her and the shadow casting down on her was expanding ever second. Aisha barely had time to look up before something white crash landed

CRASH!

... Right on her.

Aisha let out a blood curling scream that could be heard within a mile radius.

The dust was surrounding her, making her cough as well but as it settle, she let fly a chain of curses and planning on killing whoever that landed on her back. She wanted something to take her mind off of her frustration but she didn't expect someone to came dropping, LITERALLY, out of nowhere and using her as a landing cushion.

"Hey Aisha! Is there something wrong?!" Elsword was the first to arrive on the scene upon hearing Aisha screaming. He was nearby when he heard it. It wasn't like he was searching for the purplette or anything. Nope. Not at all. He just so happened to be nearby when he notice Aisha leaving the Palace after finishing playing with the piano.

The red head stopped when he saw what was going on.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Aisha exclaimed in fury, pushing herself up and grabbing that somebody by the collar. "How dare you use me as a cushion for your landing! Moreover, WHAT KIND OF A PSYCHO COMES DROPPING IN FROM THE SKY?! ANSWER ME NOW BEFORE I SCORCH YOU DOWN TO CINDER!"

The magician's lilac eyes were lit in a blazing fire when she was about to give the person she gripped on to a piece of her mind.

"... She's fine," Elsword concluded to himself, now wishing he brought along a bag of popcorn. He saw Aisha surrounded by a dark aura similar to that of Rena's but with a coat of fire engulfing it.

The person with snow white hair that's tied back in a ponytail coughed some of the dust he inhaled and tried to talk through the shaking. "I'm...orry..isha! It's meeee!"

"Huh?" The Elemental Master cease her murderous intention to get a good look to find a dizzy Add in a slightly singed coat. She was slightly shocked at his... cameo appearance but was happy to see him though she was still going to punish him. And in all the years that Aisha knew of him, Add is unique. He wasn't someone that could be fazed by using the regular methods.

"Oh my El!" Aisha pretended to exclaim in disbelief. "Is that really you Kitty?"

It took a moment for Add to regain his composure but when he did, he shot a look at the purplette for calling him the loathed nickname. "Do _not _call me that anymore or I'll dissect you and use you in one of my experiments! I never liked it in the first place! How do I even look like a feline now?!"

Aisha mentally chuckle, she could always count on Add to make a comment like that. To annoy the Mastermind even more and to punish him for almost breaking her bones, she embraced Add in a bear hug much to the chagrin of the white haired boy.

"Kitty! I'm so happy to see you!"

"GAH! Aisha!" Add snapped in aversion, trying to pry the purplette off of him. "Cease the disgusting cheesiness and release me immediately! I despise being touched or hugged for that matter! AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY YOU SADISTIC!"

That seemed to have set Aisha back to her original intent. "Ohoho," She sang deviously, her staff summoned from thin air. "Looks like someone's in for it now."

Aisha pointed her staff at Add and chanted an incantation that created wisps of fire levitating in the air and send it at the Mastermind. Add cursed under his breath and made a mad dash away from the fire to prevent himself from being burned more than he was already.

Elsword was watching from afar when all of this was happening and felt a tinge of jealous surfacing though at what, he hadn't figured it out. He hadn't see Aisha this happy before and he hated to think that it was caused by this Add person. Just watching Aisha and Add being all familiar with each other was enough for the Rune Slayer to decide his dislike towards Add.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" The red hair prince inquired in a slightly bitter tone when he approach Aisha who was watching with glee at Add running around in circles.

Aisha chuckled in amusement, not realizing that she was speaking Elsword, "Absolutely. This is way better than thinking about how annoying the Elbrat was being earlier."

The said boy raised an eyebrow at the magician and bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the urge to laugh when he realized that Aisha doesn't even know he was there.

"Really now? Am I that irresistible that you thought about me?"

"What are you -" Aisha whipped her head around to finally notice that it was Elsword that she had been talking to and heat started to rise in her cheeks for the blunder she had just done.

Elsword smirked at the Elemental Master's response.

Aisha found her speech moments later and pointed an accusing finger at the obnoxious boy in front of him. "Y-you... you..."

"What about me?" The red head was enjoying this.

The purplette grabbed a hold of her staff with both of her hands and swing it at the Rune Slayer. "YOU JERK!"

Elsword predicted her movement and made a grab for her staff. He then rip it from her grip and help it out of her reach. "You're so predictable."

"Give back my staff!" Aisha whined, jump up to try to reach for her medium from Elsword's hand but because of the height disadvantage she had, she looked a child trying to grab a lollipop that had been taken away.

"Not until -"

He was interrupted by the call of Rena, Ara, Eve, Chung, and Raven coming their way. He mentally cursed them for having this bad of a timing to appear.

"Aisha are you okay?" Rena called out.

"Oi Genius Magician!" Add hollered when they forgot that he was still being chased by homing fire balls. "Undo your petty magic tricks right this instant!"

Aisha, hwo was still trying to reach for her staff, stopped and pointed to Elsword while facing Add. "I can't unless I get my staff back from this dolt!"

The Mastermind fix Elsword a glare that was on brink of psychotic but most of his glares were either that or full drive insane. "Hey Ginger," He growled, running towards the boy at full speed. "Only I can make fun of Aisha's height!"

The purplette did a double take on that comment and a vein popped on her head. "HEY! THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE MORE ABOUT?!"

Elsword return the glare as Add approaches him; his hand was preparing a rune if the Engineer ever decided to attack. However, contrary to the thought, Add accidentally trip and from there, it seemed to be like a series of motion pictures.

One second Add was running with fireballs still targeting at him. The next, he tripped over a rock which send him rolling and lunging forward at an unexpected Elsword. The red haired boy didn't anticipate this kind of result and didn't have time to tell his body to move out of the way. Both boys widen their eyes as their faces were inches from each other and then - THUD! which was followed by a mini explosion from the fire.

The onlookers froze and turn sheet white with shock as they waited for the result. Time seemed to have stood still, minus the random tumbleweed that tumbled by with a gust of wind.

Aisha, being the closest to the scene, was dumbfounded. Her mouth twitched in speechlessness while Ara just fainted when the dust startled to settle and they saw Add's back. Raven and Rena were just as flabbergasted but did nothing but to stare. Chung placed a hand over Eve's eyes and prepare for the worse.

.

..

...

"Pwua!" Add spat out some grass as he pick himself up from the dust. "You're going to pay for that!" He hissed and summoned his Dynamos in preparation for the order of annihilation.

Elsword picked himself up as well and thrust his entire are in a full circle before giving Add a murderous look; a rune glowed on both of his fists. "You're just glad that you ate grass or your death will be much more painful."

The two was about to murder each other for something that almost occurred until Aisha smacked both of them on the head.

"Enough of your horrible jokes!" The purplette exclaimed while everyone else regains their senses.

"Ow Aisha!" Add complained. "That wasn't even a joke! I almost made lip to lip contact with the filthy cretin!"

Elsword just rubbed his head indignantly as he watch Aisha and Add go at it. He mentally made a note to kill the mastermind later.

"Never mind that!" Aisha barked back. "How did you even drop into Ruben out of nowhere?!"

"... Elder's not that far away you know," Add deadpanned and then scratch his head. "I knew I should have added something to neutralized the effect when I connected the particle accelerator with the psionic generator"

The purplette started at the white haired boy incredulously. "... Don't tell me it exploded on you."

Add rolled his eyes, "How else did I drop from the sky? I can't fly. Actually, I can but my Dynamos can't take me that far. Ugh, my lab's completely busted." He muttered the last part mostly to himself.

"There goes the whole C section of Elder Palace."

"..."

"Isn't... the C section _half_ of Elder Palace?" Rena piped in disbelief. "You _destroyed_ half of the place?!"

Add looked at Rena as if she grew two heads. "Considering most of the radioactive chemicals are located in that area, the explosion is bound to cause a chain reaction in that section therefore; all those valuable chemicals are going to waste. And no, I didn't destroy half. Wally came in and tampered with my equipment while I was debating on how much electrons I should input. So technically, it's _his_ fault that his _entire_ castle will be obliterated into smithereens. That old geezer, I told him not to touch anything but I should have expected less from an imbecile."

"..."

"What?" Add snapped when everyone just stared at him with their jaws slightly opened. They couldn't believe the news and what was even more unbelievable was how Add delivered it as if it was nothing at all.

Aisha sighed. "Add... if I hadn't known you better, I would have thought you're psychotic but you're not."

"He's not?" Elsword inquired incredulously. "Are you serious?! How can this guy not be insane! He destroyed an entire palace!"

"Are you hearing impaired?" Add snapped back. "_I _didn't destroy the place. Why would I destroy the place where I sleep? If anything, Wally's the blame for this!"

The Elemental patted Add on the back calmly. "It's okay Add, you can stay here since I'm stuck in Ruben with Elbrat. You have my permission to destroy his place if he gets too unpalatable."

"WHAT?!"

"You... you're that Nasod obsessed psycho!" came Ara's deafening roar as she just came back from a blackout.

"Oh, if it isn't Shampoo Girl," Add said nonchalantly, waving her away with one hand. "Listen, if you're here to tell me about your personal life, I don't care to hear it."

A vein popped on the ebony girl's head and her eyes turn into slits with the golden color tainted with the color of blood.; red markings painted on either side of her pale face; her hair flew in every direction as it faded into white. Ara grew nine white tails behind her and she took a spear out of nowhere.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Talk about an quick temper Vixen," The Mastermind rolled his eyes and prepare his Dynamos to counter Ara's attacks. "And you say I'm the insane one?"

"Oh you're dead meat." The Sakra Devanam spat acrimoniously and disappeared at an incredible speed and showed up behind Add. The male blocked it just in time by creating a force filed with his Dynamos.

"So that's the ability possessed by the Haan family that I read about." Aisha mused while she and Elsword moved to where the others were while Add and Ara started to fight each other.

"Err..." Chung spoke up. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah," Aisha replied. "As long as Add doesn't bother Eve, I'm fine. And maybe those two will get along after the fight."

"Get... along?" Rena inquired with doubt after Aisha's comment broke her from her demonic spell. "How so?"

The Elemental Master shrugged. "Add's unpredictable."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_**ragna0011 - Was this chapter better? I made it extra long XD**_

_**Arrow-chan3 - Aisha would like to thank you for the book though she doesn't understand half of the jokes when she over complicated it.**_

**Thanks for reviewing~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	14. Chapter 14 - Reclaim or Move On

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor its characters. **

* * *

><p>Aisha found herself muttering pretty string of curses and insults upon finishing tutoring Elsword for the day while walking through the hallway. Why does she have to tolerate the Elbrat anyways? It was driving her nuts every time.<p>

At least he was learning; the faster, the better.

"I swear to Lady El..." the purplette trailed off when she stopped in front of the entrance to the ballroom, where the Grand Piano was sitting in the center. Without thinking, she made her way up to the percussion and sat down.

Aisha sighed while thinking that maybe a little music will soothe her mind. Heaving a breath with her hands hovering above the keys, she started playing. Her fingers gracing across, playing whatever song that comes to mind and continued onto different ones once the previous tune was finished, though she did avoid playing a certain one on her mental list.

The music calmed her down as she closed her eyes. She felt someone's presence looming over her but she knew who it was without even looking.

"What is it Add?" the Elemental Master queried nonchalantly without stopping the music.

"You gotten rusty," the Mastermind criticized, crossing his arms disapprovingly. "I detected several mistakes. You haven't been practicing have you?"

Aisha slowly came to a stop before turning to look at her friend straight in the eye and scowl. "Oh please, like you're any better than me?"

"Yes." he said simply which made Aisha sigh in exasperation.

"You and your superiority complex."

"Well, I'm the one that taught you how to play the piano first so of course I'm always superior."

The purplette eye the young man strangely, causing Add to snap at her to demand the purplette to stop staring.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Eve right now?" she asked suspiciously. Aisha noticed that since Add came for a visit, he haven't been causing any major nuisance to her friend. If Add stop chasing after Eve's Code, then she could only assume that the world is going to end.

She wanted to change the topic anyways since she didn't want to hear Add's criticism when it comes to the piano. Childhood friend or not, he's brutal when it comes to the topic, even when they were young.

The Mastermind grumbled something that Aisha couldn't understand.

"Sorry but could you say that again?" the purplette demanded.

"Are you deaf?" Add berated but still repeated what he said before Aisha does anything that would spell trouble for him. "I said that that infuriating Vixen keeps on intruding into my plans that I could not get anywhere near the Nasod without a piece a metal of a spear thrust at my gullet. She's probably searching for right now."

Aisha tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't do it entirely as she let out a snicker. "You two seem to be... getting along nicely."

The Mastermind rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As nicely as nitric acids are combined with hydrazine."

"Hey, at least it won't explode the whole palace," Aisha reasoned.

Add growled, knowing that Aisha wanted to pry into his business and changing the subject but he's not going to give in that easily. "Back to the previous topic, I just want to say -"

"ADD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"- That it was hollow -"

"I TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU GONE TO BOTHER EVE HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"- if you're not going to take it seriously then quit while you're ahead before you regret it." The young man finished as if the interruption never happened. He checked the time and estimated that he still have time before he finds another quiet sanctuary, away from Ara.

"And if you really lost interest because of one stupid reason, then I suggest you do," Add continued, his eyes never leaving Aisha while hers were downcast towards the ground while her bangs overshadowed them. "Nothing good will come out of it if it will only remind you of that miserable mistake that you made in the music piece."

The Mastermind cast his glance to the corner of his vision for the shortest period when he caught a flash of red. No doubt knowing who was eavesdropping on them and it only vex Add even more.

Add may be psychotic, but he isn't oblivious to that someone's feelings... as long as Nasods aren't involved. Aisha told him all about Elsword but he never spoke his opinion of it before since he hated meddling with someone else's life.

If Aisha knew him, then she will surely understand what Add was trying to tell her.

_If you aren't even going to try, then just give up all together and move on with your life._

Harsh but insults and criticisms were the only way that Add could get his point across every single time, though not many people really found the hidden meaning in his unique choice of words.

And no, Add does not have romantic feelings for the magician in front of him. He may have a long time ago but that turned into sibling affection once he realized that he only saw the purplette as a little sister. She and her family took him in when his parents died so they were like a second family to him - even if he decided to move to Elder. So whoever that hurts her - or anyone of the Cerise blood line - will have their doomsday coming sooner than they expected.

Currently, Elsword was on the top of that list of his.

Both of them were silent on the matter but Aisha excused herself moments later after hearing Add's advice. She understood, but it was easier said than done.

Before she even headed out of the room, Ara barged in with a spear already in her hand with her hair disheveled after all the running.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"... Crap." Add muttered when he lost track of time from talking to Aisha.

"I SHOULD PUT YOU ON A LEAS - oh hey Aisha."

Said girl blinked at her, seeing Ara's red face from the game she was playing with Add. She couldn't help but laughed a little. The Sakra Devanam cast the purplette a look of confusion, not understanding why Aisha was laughing.

"Hey Add," the Elemental Master looked over her shoulder with a smirk playing on her lips. "Teach Ara how to play the piano."

"WHAT?!" The ebony girl and the white haired male screeched at the same time at Aisha's suggestion. The purplette shot Add a look before leaning over to whisper in Ara's ear.

"Punish him for me," she began. "and then I'll drag Elsword with you to go shopping in Ruben."

She left without hearing Ara's response nor did she see her reaction. Even if Add was trying to help her, he should have tried to word it better. She wouldn't let him off the hook for insulting her piano skills like that without anything in return.

"I'll pick up Add's dead body once you two are finished," Aisha called out once she was outside and slamming the door shut.

She was already feeling better just seeing the two's antics. It reminded her of her and... "Elsword?" she muttered when she saw his back a little ways at the end of the hall before he made a turn and disappeared.

_What was he doing here? _Aisha thought with creased brows. _Wasn't he supposed to be decoding the Ancient Runes?_

Shaking it off, Aisha headed in the opposite direction, pretending as if she never saw the redhead.

* * *

><p>Add sighed in annoyance, sitting himself on the bench in front of the piano while mentally cursing Aisha for this. Just what kind of punishment was this?<p>

"... You play the piano?" Ara inquired dubiously, staying in the same spot that she had been since Aisha left. She didn't think the young man was into music since he was obsessed with Nasod machinery.

Hearing that already made the Mastermind stand up with his hands in the air.

"Not worth answering or the time so I'm leaving."

The Sakra Devanam hesitated for a second before grabbing Add's shirt sleeve, thereby stopping him. "W-wait!" _What am I doing?_

She didn't know what she was trying to do or what came over her but curiosity took over and before she knew it, she asked if Add could play something for her.

Add stared at the ebony girl for the longest time as if she grew two heads. He should have snapped at her for dirtying his coat by now but he didn't, which was strange. And when Ara asked him to play a song, he merely raise an eyebrow and looked down at the grip Ara still has on him.

"Ah - Um..." She realized this and quickly let go and avert her gaze. Her arm went across her chest to rub the other one in nervousness. "I... I just want to see if you're as good as Elsword."

The Mastermind scoffed. "You want to compare me with that amateur?"

Ara glared at the white haired male. "He is not an amateur thank you very much. Believe it or not he's -"

"Whatever," Add interrupted, heading back towards the piano. "I don't need your opinion about him if I already have my own."

The Sakra Devanam blinked, completely ignoring what Add had just said because of his current actions. "You're actually going to play?"

"I don't see any harm in it," Add replied leisurely. "since it's music, I'm less uptight." He wondered for a moment why he had just said that to someone that he deemed a nuisance but only dismissed it off as just a simple slip of the tongue.

"Huh?" Ara piped in confusion, sensing a different aura emitting off of Add... slightly different. Was this what Aisha meant when she said that Add was unpredictable? The sound of music filled the room, snapping Ara out of her stupor to be amazed at how smoothly Add was playing. Even if she didn't know much about whatever he was playing, she couldn't help but find it beautiful.

Ara slowly walked over to the Mastermind, finding him with his eyes closed and the most serene face she had ever seen him have since they met. She didn't realize that she was observing his facial features until the word 'cute' crossed her mind. She turned scarlet and turns around to hide her face even though Add had his eyes closed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" the Sakra Denvanam muttered to herself and then hit herself on the head for the thought to cross her mind.

Add opened one of his eye when he hear incoherent words. "If you keep hitting your head, you'll actually become an idiot." he remarked when he saw what the ebony girl was doing though he didn't stop playing. "But do keep it up; it would be amusing to see you become a cretin."

"What?!" Ara turned sharply to glower at the Mastermind for yet another insult but then she thought of something and smirked. "Uh huh, so you don't think I'm an idiot to begin with then? How nice of you."

Add accidentally pressed the wrong key, ending the song horribly off - key and loud.

"I'm impress that you understand what I'm saying," he replied sardonically while sanding back up to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I rather not waste any more time with a despicable vixen such as yourself, Soap."

Ara's eye twitched at the nickname. "Oh no you don't, if I don't keep my eyes on you,who knows what you'll do. You're going to stay here and..."

"... And what?" The Mastermind hissed, eyeing the girl in suspicion. She better not say what he think she will be saying.

"... And do what Aisha told you to do."

_Damn it! _Add mentally cursed. "I don't teach those who are hopeless and that's final."

"What do you mean I'm hopeless?!" Ara retorted, stomping over to Add and jab him on the chest. "Just so you know, I'm a fast learner!"

"That can only take you so far," Add replied in an even tone.

"At least give me a chance!"

He sighed in exasperation and cross his arms. "Fine. Go."

Ara faulted slightly at his words. "W-what?" she said nervously.

"You want to try right?" The Mastermind explained, gesturing to the piano. "Let's see where you are before I decide. Or... are you backing down already?"

He gave Ara a smirk which only annoyed her even more and replace her uneasiness with anger. "Fine! I'll show you!"

She made her way up to the piano and sat down, but she didn't know what to do after that. She had a few lessons before but she never did understand the concept of music. She knew little songs that she could play but looking at the smugness that Add was giving off, she just played whatever that came first to her mind.

However, once Ara plays off - key for the first few seconds, Add exploded.

"What the hell are you trying to play?! It sounds like a nail against a chalk board!" Add upbraided. "I thought you at least know the basics or play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!_"

"... That was _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_..." Ara mumbled, looking down at her lap, trying to hold back tears.

The Mastermind clicked his tongue when he saw Ara on the verge of crying. If there's something he couldn't stand, it's a crying girl. He rather deal with the complexity of time travel instead of being near a girl who was crying or bout to cry. And if Ara was anywhere near as close as Aisha when she was younger, then he's going to be deaf soon.

"Ugh..." Add rubbed his temples. "Fine. I'll teach you the basics but that's it. Just don't start blaring in my ears, they're on the verge of being impair as it is"

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsword," called a certain blonde prince. "Is there something wrong?"<p>

Said redhead cast a look over his shoulder before flopping down on the grass. "And you think there's something wrong because...?"

"You're outside, lying on the grass, not studying, not frustrating over runes, you know." Chung answered causally, standing beside him.

Elsword scoffed. "You really think I'm that type of nerd? I'm only doing it to avoid Ara... and a certain topic that I don't want to name."

His blonde hair friend sighed. "Can't run forever you know, Elsa is coming back soon."

The Rune Slayer scowled, having the urge to change the subject as soon as possible. "Where's Eve? Aren't you afraid that Add's going to attack her or something?"

Chung sat down and laughed. "Nah, he can't. Not without Ara intervening every single time."

Elsword raised an eyebrow, what exactly did he miss? Chung proceeded to describe all that was happening since Add's arrival and finally understood why Ara hadn't bother him as much as she did before. Guess Add do have his usefulness once in a while... even his words were on point. Which remind him...

"I say they're like old married couples - no offense." The Tactical Trooper added the lost two words hastily though he doubt that it even offended his red haired friend. Elsword snapped out of his thoughts and turn his head to the blonde next to him.

"Why would I be offended by that?"

"Figures," Chung shrugged nonchalantly. "They remind me of you and Aisha."

"_What?" _The red head deepen the frown on his face. "We are not couples. Heck, I don't even like her!"

"You say that now but the way you act around her contradicts your words," Chung reasoned. "You been pretty active ever since you met Aisha, as oppose to your laidback personality, and if you don't like her then why do you bother teasing her?"

"It's amusing to see her reactions," Elsword snorted.

"My point exactly."

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever regret breaking up the engagement with her?" Chung asked instead. "If you don't, good for you; but if you do, then do something about it."

Elsword stayed silent for a few minutes after the Tactical Trooper finished. He didn't expect his friend to be observing his behaviors throughout all of this, which could be... creepy but now that he thought about it, he did made it pretty obvious.

"I don't mean that I'm against you and Ara's engagement but you aren't even happy with that are you?" Chung spoke again after receiving no reply from the red haired prince. "Maybe you can -"

"She hates my guts." Elsword interrupted absentmindedly, catching the blonde off guard with what he was trying to say.

"... Sorry?"

"I can't talk to her without as much as an insult thrown into the fray or without starting a fight," Elsword elaborated, looking over to Chung with hard eyes. "I don't think I want to spend a life time arguing with someone over nothing."

"If you think Aisha despise you, then you sadly miscalculated." spoke a voice in relative monotone.

"Eve," Chung greeted, looking over to his side to find the Battle Seraph sauntering over.

"Apologies for eavesdropping but I cannot stand aside when someone has the wrong information," the silverette cast a look over to Elsword before turning to Chung. "and have you seen Aisha? I cannot locate her."

"No... But want me to help you search?" Chung offered to which the Nasod nodded gratefully.

Before the two leave completely, the blonde said one more thing to Elsword. "The choice is yours whether you want previous one back or to move on."

"... Damn." Elsword muttered after a moment, hearing similar things twice already.

* * *

><p>"Eve, why are you looking for Aisha?" Chung queried out of curiosity while they walked down a hallway.<p>

"I want to ask if she will be coming with us to the Harmony Festival," the silverette replied simply.

"O - oh..." the Tactical Trooper stuttered with a hint of disappointment, his shoulders sagging slightly, realizing that of course Eve would want to Aisha to come along. They're close friends after all. It's not that Chung didn't like Aisha's presence and all, he found her pretty fun to be around with. But...

"Is there something of the matter?" Eve inquired, tilting her head slightly in the blonde's direction.

"Nothing..." Chung sighed.

Eve creased her brows. "That is not what it seems like to me. I learn from Aisha and Rena that when humans sigh or their shoulders droop, they are disappointed or upset about something."

"Uh..." Chung stared at the silverette blankly before chuckling slightly and patting her on the head. "It's nothing, really. So don't worry about it."

Despite maintaining a poker face towards the blonde male, Eve's heart sped up whenever Chung patted her head but she could not find the reason. She never dealt with this kind of emotion before nor did she expect to this unidentified emotion to come to her. It was a strange feeling but she didn't exactly dislike it, it was just foreign to the poor Nasod. She will have to discuss it with Rena and Aisha.

"Emotions are incomprehensible." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Chung gave the Nasod a questioning look when he heard Eve mutter something.

"Nothing." the Battle Seraph replied curtly.

"You sure?" the Tactical Trooper pressed on with a look of concern.

"Affirmative."

"It's okay to speak out your mind y'know. If there's anything on your mind, you can talk to me," Chung offered before taking Eve by the hand. "C'mon, let's go find Aisha."

"..." Eve stared at the back of Chung's head while he dragged her throughout the palace. She does wonder why she doesn't tell him what she was thinking. They were good friends, probably on par with Aisha and Rena. It just... never crossed her mind to share her thoughts with him or was it because she didn't want to? She have been told that males and females have different mind sets.

_Humans are indeed strange._

"Chung, may I ask you something?" Eve spoke up after a few minutes of wondering around and ended up outside again.

"Shoot."

"Shoot?" Eve furrow her brows, perplexed. Why would he want to be shot by one of her lasers?

"Just means to continue." Chung explained.

Eve nodded in understanding before she continues."... What does it mean when -"

"Eve, Chung, what are you guys doing out here?" asked a certain purplette that they been searching for. The two look to their right to find Aisha standing close to them with an amused look.

"Erm... we were..." Chung scratched the back of his head while trying to laugh it off. He mentally wished that Aisha came out just a few seconds later since he wanted to hear what Eve was going to ask of him. He have the strangest feeling that -

"Did I interrupt something?" Aisha queried with a knowing look, snapping Chung out of his reverie.

Eve shook her head. "No, we were searching for you."

The purpette immediately frowned, assuming the usual. "What did Add do? I thought he was being punished by Ara."

"Nothing of that degree," the silverette replied. "I merely wanted to ask if you will be coming with us to the Harmony Festival, later in the evening. Chung informed me that it is best to visit during the night."

"Chung did?" Aisha cast a quick glance over to the blonde standing next to Eve. She put the two and two together and it clicked. "Ah, about that... Eve, as much as we're best friends and all, I'm sure you'll have the best time if it's only you and Chung."

"Wait, what?" said blonde did a double take.

Eve only gave the purplette a bemused look.

"I er... Ara and I will be going with Elsword and Add," Aisha explained while her mind raced faster and faster by the minute, trying to think up of something quick. "Raven will be coming too since he's my bodyguard and all, Rena will most likely come as well, so it'll be a large group and we'll end up splitting up anyways. I can keep a tab on Add so that he doesn't ruin your fun. It's you're first Harmony Festival after all, you need to have the best memories from it."

"Isn't this your first visit as well?" Chung pointed out though he was grateful that Aisha was trying to help him.

She gave the blonde a 'you-want-to-ruin-this?' face. "If it makes you two feel better, we'll go together but then split up once we arrive," Aisha replied and then leaned in the prod a finger against Chung's chest repeatedly. "you better show Eve a the best time ever or else you'll be facing my Elemental Storm."

The Tactical Trooper chuckled nervously but grinned knowingly. "Thanks."

Aisha nodded with a satisfactory smile before turning on her heel and skipped off while waving carelessly. "I'll see you two later!"

* * *

><p>"We're what?" Add deadpanned when Aisha told them what they were going to be doing in the evening and throughout the night. Let's just say, the Mastermind wasn't exactly a fan of spending a night outside doing things that he consider frivolous.<p>

"I think it'll be fun!" Ara piped while clapping her hands together in front of her.

"No." was all Elsword said while he crossed his arms and leaning back on the couch. He's been to plenty of those festivals at least four times already and they were all pretty much similar so there's no point going to this one.

"For once, I agree with the cretin." Add remarked, leaning against the wall while he sort through files in a translucent screen that was hovering in front of him.

"It takes one to know one." Elsword retorted, glaring at the Mastermind.

Aisha's eye twitched in annoyance at the two boys in the room. "I don't care about what you two want. We're going and that's that!"

"Make me." the red head challenged. Aisha rolled her eyes and summon her staff. Add and Elsword widen their eyes, knowing exactly the magician was going to do. They wanted to escape to a safe distance but Aisha chanted the spell for Binding Circle, which froze the two boys on the spot. An arcane circle enlarged beneath all of them and teleported the four outside, right in front of the entrance to the palace where Chung, Eve, Raven and Rena were waiting.

"Nice work Aisha," the elf applauded. "I didn't have to go with you after all."

Said girl huffed indignantly. "Please Rena, have more faith in my magic."

"... I think you should unbind them now Aisha," Raven remarked, seeing that Add and Elsword were still frozen with their eyes wondering around impatiently.

"Fine," Aisha drawled. With a snap of her finger, Aisha lifted the spell, setting the two boys loose from their confinements.

"Cheater." Elsword mutter, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"Oho?" Aisha said sardonically while placing the back of her hand next to her mouth and gave the red head a look of superiority. "Aren't you the mature one for using that as an excuse."

"If you're as _mature _as you say," he retaliated. "then you should be fine going by yourself. Only kids would plead others to go with them."

A tick mark appeared on Aisha's head. "What did you say?!"

Before another full scale argument could ensue, Rena and Raven pulled the two away from each other.

"Let's get going before I get a migraine." Rena stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's response to the reviews:<strong>

_**To Arrow-chan3 - Don't blame it me! It's not my fault if the author wrote me like that! And I'll stop being a tsundere when Elbaka stops being a baka.**_

_**ragna0011 - Confess? Me? To that Elbrat?! In a thousand years maybe! There's no way our engagement's going to reform as long as I have a say in it. If he can't convince me then I'm not doing it.**_

_**HakaiElementalVocaloid - Isn't it? But as long as it features Elbaka's idiocy, then I'm okay with it. That height disadvantage... e.e... isn't there a story out there that have me being the taller than Elsword?! I'm sick of being short all the time!**_

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about Aisha's bad mood, she's upset that she's too short to reach her staff last chapter.**


End file.
